Un guerrero
by W.M King
Summary: Naruto y dragón ball crossover Entren y lean! Naruto x harem Fem goten femtrunks Femgohan
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos de fanfiction y ustedes dirán este loco no se cansa de subí historias….pues no jejeje espero les guste esta historia

¡Comencemos!

Aclaro: Naruto y dragón ball no me pertenece….. Ojala T_T

Prologo

La aldea de la hoja, la actualmente más fuerte aldea ninja de las naciones elementales, en la cual se llevan a cabo los tan afamado exámenes chunnin

-¡COMO QUE NO VA PODER ENTRENARME!

Ese fue el grito que se escuchó en toda la aldea de la hoja venir del hospital general de la misma, este grito fue dado por un peli negro de ojos azules como el cielo unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas llevaba puesto un llamativo traje naranja

Este es Naruto Uzumaki hijo del cuarto Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, hermano de Naruko y Mito Uzumaki

Este ahora se encontraba en los pasillos del hospital en frente de un peliplata con una máscara que cubre la mitad de su rostro tenía el típico traje Jonin de la aldea

-Lo siento, Naruto, pero debes de entender que ahora tengo que entrenar más intensamente a Sasuke, ya que se toca enfrentarse contra esa ninja de Suna

Naruto miro en shock a su supuesto sensei

-Pero y yo…. ¡ME VOY A ENFRENTAR CONTRA EL GENIO HYUGA!...y me…me ABANDONAS ASI COMO ASI!-grito reclamando mientras sentía que la furia le invadia

Aquel Jonin lo miro escéptico y aburrido

-No te estoy abandonando, de hecho le eh dicho a un amigo mío que te entrenara el siguiente mes—Dijo aburrido el peli Plata

Naruto solo lo miro decepcionado y fríamente

-Descuida, Kakashi…yo me las arreglare solo—dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta dejando a un congelado Kakashi

Cuando Kakashi reacciono era demasiado tarde, ya Naruto se había ido

Con Naruto

Este tenía la mirada perdida mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea

-(Lo sabía…a la primera oportunidad me abandono) —pensó con tristeza el pelinegro mientras se dirigía hacia el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 a pensar una forma de volverse más fuerte para la etapa final de los exámenes chunnin

Naruto camino un rato más hasta que por fin llego a su destino y se sento bajo la sombra de un árbol y se puso pensar

-(Si les pido entrenamiento a papa y a mama, me dirá inmediatamente que no, sería mejor no intentarlo)—descarto en pedirle ayuda a sus padres

Si sus padres, Minato, la cuarta sombra de fuego de la aldea y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki la habanera sangrienta de la hoja

Verán el día que nacieron Naruto y sus hermanas un extraño con una máscara ataco la aldea liberando en el proceso al zorro de las nueve colas o el Kyubi como quieran llamarlo, Minato lucho fieramente contra el enmascarado derrotándolo quitándole el control del Biju, Minato veía como el zorro desataba el terror y el caos en la aldea, miro a sus hijas, sabiendo que las mujeres del clan Uzumaki tenían una resistencia un poco mayor que un hombre del clan decidió dividir y sellar el chkara de la bestia en las dos niñas

Minato sacrificando casi todo su chkara logro el sellado, el revelo a la aldea como se abia sellado el chakara de la bestia en sus hijas y los aldeanos de inmediato empezaron a verlas como sus heroínas

Los años pasaron y la familia Namikase vivía feliz…..pero no obstante todo empezó a irse cuesta abajo cuando los niños cumplieron 5 años, Naruko y Natsumi dieron indicios de mostrar el chkara del nueve colas, sus padres inmediatamente vieron que era hora de entrenarlas para que supieran controlar la carga que les habían puesto a las niñas, y en consecuencia fueron dejando de lado al pequeño pelinegro

Los aldeanos solo tomaban en cuenta a las dos hijas del Hokage al pelinegro lo trataban ignoraban, solo con la estúpida razón de que era una mancha en el nombre de la familia del Hokage

Naruto creció en soledad, ignorado por sus padres los primeros 5 años de su vida junto a su familia fuero bien per después….nada solo él se las tuvo que ingeniar para salir adelante, entreno y entreno noche y día para hacerse fuerte por sí mismo….logrando solo un patético Taijutsu, él era veloz y tenía una resistencia monstruosa podía pelear por horas si quisiera pero eso no le serviría de nada sin el correcto entrenamiento

Naruto en múltiples ocasiones les pidió a su padre y madre que lo entrenara pero solo recibió como respuesta "Ahora no Naruto" o "ve y juega por ahí no vez que estamos entrenando a tus hermanas"—él se rindió de llamar la atención de sus padre a los 9 años

De regreso a la actualidad

Naruto pensaba pero no hallaba más solución que entrenar por sí mismo para la última etapa

-No tengo, más alternativa que eso—dijo suspirando tristemente para mirar al cielo—creo que será mejor que me valla a casa ya se hace tarde—dijo Naruto viendo cómo e cielo se volvía a naranjado, para posteriormente pararse y dirigirse hacia su casa

Naruto decidió que solo caminaría pues…nadie los esperaba ansioso en casa…al pensar eso solo deprimió mas

Naruto mientras iba caminando se dio cuenta que en el parque de la aldea se encontraba cierta pelirroja de Suna sentada en el columpio frente a la academia mientras veía como los padres recogían a sus hijos de clases

Naruto sintió una punzada, esa mirada, esos ojos, esa soledad era la misma que teina el cuando nadie lo miraba

Naruto se acercó a ella lentamente para no alertarla mientras se acercaba no pudo eviar admirarla

Ella era peliroja muy bonita tenía los ojos verde esmeralda tenía un kanji en la frente de "amor"

Naruto dio un respiro y

-Hola-saludo algo torpe

-La chica por su parte volteo a verlo sorprendida levemente

-(Que hace el aquí…y como es que se acercó sin que me diera cuenta?)—se preguntó mientras mirada al rubio –que quieres?—pregunto fríamente

Naruto se puso nervioso

-Eh bueno yo solo caminaba por aquí y te vi…solo quería saludarte-respondió sinceramente

La chica lo miro sorprendida

-(Este chico…habla en serio)—pensó sorprendida y sin darse cuenta dejo escapar una lagrima

Naruto vio eso y se preocupo

-EH…está bien si hice algo que ….

-No—le corto la chica—nos veremos después Naruto Uzumaki …

La chica no respondió solo desapareció en un shushin de arena, se encontraba confundida y tenía un juego de emociones en su mente…solo por esa simple acción del rubio

Naruto suspiro

-Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que eso pasaría..-dijo al aire Naruto para caminar rumbo a su casa

Después de caminar unos minutos por fin llego a la residencia Namikase-Uzumaki

Naruto entro a la casa en la cual pudo ver que su madre preparaba la cena su padre hablaba con sus hermanas

El solo entro quitándose sus zapatos y camino hacia un sofá algo alejado de su padre y hermanas

Naruto escucho que su padre hablaba del entrenamiento que les daría a sus hermanas…escucho que le empezaría a enseñar el rassengan

Naruto solo escuchaba y escuchaba lo que hablaban hasta que…

-Ya esta lista la cena!—anuncio Kushina desde la cocina

Naruto espero que su padre y hermanas se fueran ha cenar para posteriormente ir el de ultimo….

La cena transcurrió como siempre, sus padres hablando con sus hermana e las formas de entrenamientos y otras cosa

El solo comía en silencio

Minato Namikase, vio cómo su hijo comía en silencio y decidió hablar

-Así que, Naruto-dijo Minato haciendo que toda la atención recaiga en el mencionado—tengo que decir que me alegra que hayas pasado a la ultima etapa del examen chunnin—felicito Minato a su hijo que se impresiono que su padre lo tomara en cuenta en la conversación-pero no obstante tengo que decirte que el oponente que sigue es el prodigio del cla Hyuga y tengo que decir deberías retirarte del combate, o si no saldrás muy lastimado—le dijo duramente a Naruto

Kushina y sus hijas s quedaron sorprendidos por la declaración de Minato

Naruto por otro lado estaba estupefacto

-Q-Que—dijo Naruto apretando los cubierto con los cuales comía

-Entiéndeme na…

-¡No! Entiéndeme tu a mi, si piensas que me rendiré asi por que asi en mi combate estas muy equivocado!-exclamo molesto Naruto levantándose de golpe de su asiento

-Naruto…

¡PLAF!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Naruto tenía su rostro volteado hacia otro lado por la cachetada que había recibido de su madre

\- así que será así…eh, madre—dijo Naruto aun con el rostro volteado

Sin mirar hacia a sus padres o hermanas Naruto camino rumbo a las escaleras y sin decir nada se fue hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo

El comedor quedo en un profundo silencio

Naruko y Natsumi subieron hacia sus habitaciones ambas con pesamientos similares

-(Naruto…) pensaron ambas en sincronía Naruko demostró su preocupación pero Natsumi se mantuvo con su cara neutral

Naruto por su parte llego a su cuarto y salió corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus rostro

-(por que… ¡POR QUE!)-Pensó mientras corría sin darse cuenta que alguien lo seguía de cerca

Naruto siguió corriendo hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento numero 7 donse al llegar lo primero que hizo fue quedar frente a un árbol con la mirada gacha ojando el suelo con sus lagrimas

-Por qué no puedo ser fuerte….-decía mientras miraba el piso y las lágrimas britaban libremente de sus ojos—Por qué me desprecian….—volvo a decir apretando los puños—¡POR QUE SOY TAN DEBIL!-Naruto de imprevisto le pego un fuerte puñetazo al árbol cuartaendolo levemente

"Por qué no sabes lo que llevas…"

Naruto escucho aquella voz venir de la nada mas siguió con la mirada gacha

"Por que eres blando…"

Ota vez aquella volvió hablar pero Naruto permanecía en la misma posición

La persona que miraba escondida miraba sorprendida como las rocas alrededor de Naruto empezaban a elevarse

"Enfurécete saca todo lo que llevas…"

El viento se empezó a volver errático alrededor de Naruto

"Deja que la ira te ayude…."

Recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Naruto

"Naruto, eres un perdedor"—escucho decir a Sasuke mientras este le daba la espalda

Naruto apretó lo puños fuertemente empezándoles a sangrar

Otro recuerdo le llego

"!Natsumi-chan, mira por fin logramos ser gennin!"—Exclamo alegre Naruto a su hermana

Nasutmi le dedicaba una mirada fría a Naruto

-"y que, sigues siendo el perdedos el ultimo muerto de la clase no vales nada y sinceramente aléjate de mi me da asco que digan que somos familia"—aquellas palabras tan duras destrozaron el corazón de Naruto

El viento se volvió más violento alrededor de Naruto el suelo comenzó a agrietarse bajo sus pies

-"Naruto no ienes cuanta idea de cómo…."—otro recuerdo azoto la mente de Naruto y esta era una Natsumi de 6 años a un Naruto de la misma edad-te odio…

Naruto no lo soporto más….

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—grito con fuerza mientras una gran aura de color dorado le cubría y un improvisado huracán se había formado en la aldea el cielo se cubrió de nubes negras y relámpagos resonaban en el cielo—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—con ese grito Naruto se vie envuelto en un aura dorada que ilumino el cielo, Naruto por el poder que expulsaba empezó a elevarse

-¡QUE DEMONIOS…ESTE PODER!…-gritaba en observado quien se sostenía de una roca para no salir volando

Todo de repente se calmó los vientos dejaron de azotar el aura que envolvía Naruto no brillaba tan intensamente como antes

El observador se quedó perplejo ante lo que miraba

Allí estaba Naruto pero…diferente este ya no tenía su cabello negro como de costumbre ahora lo tenía de un intenso dorado mientras estaba elevado hacia arriba sus ojos antes azules ahora eran de un color esmeralda su mirada se endureció tenía la mirada de un guerrero fiero destellos eléctricos brotaban de su cuerpo (Como Gohan cuanto se trasforma en ssj2) sus músculos habían crecido marcándose

El observador sentía que les temblaban las piernas

-(Este…. Poder )-pensó con asombro y terror

-Demostrare...-Hablo de repente Naruto en un tono de voz tan duro como el acero—Nuestro de lo que soy capaz….

De repente el aura de Naruto cayo su pelo se volivio a la normalidad y cayó al piso inconsciente

El observador se quedó perplejo… pero sonrió levemente salio de su lugar de observación y se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas

-valla gaki…-el hombre que balo tenía un chaleco de color rojo sus pelos blanco con púas le llegaban hasta la espalda llevaba en su espalda un gran rollo el hombre aparentaba una edad de cincuenta años en su frente llevaba una banda con un kanji de "aceite" el hombre en cuestión se acercó y tomo al chico entre sus brazos –de verdad sabia que tu ADN estaba más fuerte y más latente que el propio Minato y el de tus hermanas…lo supe al ver tu cabello.-dijo al aire entonces tono como algo uy curioso en el cuerpo del rubio y noto como tenía una cola saliendo de sus pantalones—jajajaja eres un chico lleno de sorpresas…ahora—El hombre rio con gracia pero sintió como varias presencias se acercaban a alta velocidad—uh? Con que ya vienen eh…lástima que ya es tarde—y sin más aquel hombre despareció en un destello amarrillo

Al desaparecer el hombre un escuadrón AMBU apareció en la zona

Uno con mascara de búho hablo

-Valla…que destrucción-dijo un AMBU con mascara de gato que se notaba que era mujer por su voz mientras admiraba como los arboles yacían caídos cortados de raíz—Busque cualquier indicio de lo que nos pueda llevar al culpable de esto…es de vital importancia—ordeno recibiendo un Hai de todos los demás AMBU— (Quien quiera que sea que haya causado esto….)—penso una vez mas mirando detalladamente la zona

En otro lugar

Una oficina es lo que se puede decir de este lugar vemos a un hombre sentado en una silla la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto de vendas al igual que su brazo izquierdo vestia una túnica era un hombre de avanzada edad, este se encontraba mirando impasible a un AMBU pero a diferencia de los "normales" este tenia en su mascara un kanji de "Root" grabado

-Entonces, me dices que el hijo del cuarto a logrado despertarlo?—dijo in expresión alguna el hombre con vendas al AMBU

-A si es señor—respondio el AMBU obedientemente

-Entonces mis suposiciones eran ciertas.. ya sabia que el que haya nacido con el cabello negro puro me había dado esa teoría…que puedo ver que ahora estuvo acertada al cien por ciento—razono el viejo hombre mientras se paraba y miraba sus instalaciones—Pero según lo que me dices….Jiraiya también debió tener esa suposición y en consecencia actuo llevándose al mocoso…-el hombre de vendas volteo a mirar al Ambu

-Y por que no toma a una de las hijas del cuarto podría tener posibilidades de despertarlo—agrego el AMBU

Danzou lo pensó por uno segundo antes de soltar un suspiro

-Ya su ADN ha sido borrado…es decir ahora son uzumakis solamente me temo que ella nunca lo despertaran ya que el ADN Uzumaki estuvo más latente en ellas eliminando cualquier rastro de ADN de Minato con ellas nunca se trasmitirán a sus hijo solo el ADN Uzumaki le llegar a sus descendientes—su rosotro se quedó pensativo por un momento—E que haya despertado en Naruto es un milagro ya que creía que esa línea de sangre se extinguiría completamente pero me equivoque …sin duda ese muchacho es especial y…..ese poder me ayudara a alcanzar la gloria y la conquista de las demás aldeas—dijo ahora con una sonrisa cruel

-Pero que pasa con Jiraiya el se lo llevo…-Danzou cayó al AMBU con una irada de su "único" ojo

-Aun no es tarde…aun queda tiempo para hacernos con ese poder….solo un poco de tiempo

Ya había pasado el mes para que los gennin participantes se prepararan para la tercera etapa y pro fin hoy era ese gran dia

El estadio estaba a reventar de gente en el estadio no cabía ni un alma mas

En el palco de los participantes se encontraban los que habían logrado pasar las preliminares

Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuga, Temari de la arena , Kanguro de la arena, Natsumi Namikase-Uzumaki, Naruko Namikase Uzumaki, Aria de la arena, Kurotsuchi y Finalmente Sasuki Uchiha y Naruto Namikase-Uzumaki aunque estos últimos no han aparecido aun

-Uh…que problemático Naruto y Sasuki no aparecen—dijo Shikamaru

-Ya ese tonto debió haberse dado cuenta que su destino era perder y decidió ahorrarse la molestia de ser humillado—dijo Arrogantemente Neji

A varios le molestaron las palabras del Hyuga

Naruko rápidamente se volvía hacia el para replicar

-Oye tu quien….

-Ya déjalo Naruko-chan…no vale la pena—se escuchó una voz a las espaldas de todo que reconocieron esa voz y voltearon verlo encontrándose de el que tanto hablaban—Hola Naruko-chan- el que hablo fue Naruto quien estaba parado recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados pero este estaba diferente su ropa había cambiado completamente ya no era aquel mocoso flaco con traje de un color naranja chillo en cambio ahora veía a un chico pelinegro de ojos color azul y marcas en las mejillas con sus fracciones maduras y una mirada seria y dura su ropa había cambiado ahora vestía un gi de pelea color negro sin mangas dejando ver sus tonificados brazos tenia amarrado en su cintura una cinta blanca

Las chicas presentes se sonrojaron incluida Airi

-"Naruto-kun"-Pensó súper sonrojada Naruko al ver a su hermano mientras un hijo de sangre salía de su nariz

Palco de los Hokage

Los kages de la aldea de la Hoja como lo es el Cuarto Hokage , Minato Namikase

El Tsuchikage,…..

El Kazekage Rasa de la arena

Se encontraban esperando que se dieran inicio los combates pero sin embargo la mente de un rubio se encontraba en otro lugar

-Minato, veo que tu hijo también ha llegado—hablo de repente

Minato rápidamente se exalto y miro al Kage de la roca quien señalaba a los palcos de esperas del participante donde efectivamente allí estaba su hijo pero con un gran cambio

-Minato…

Todos voltearon a ver dónde había venido aquella voz encontrándose con Jiraiya quien miraba seriamente a Minato

-Jiraiya-sensei…

-Minato tengo que contarte algo muy urgente...en privado—dijo Jiraiya serio mientras miraba a los demás Kages

Pero

¡EL PRIMER COMBATE ESTA APUNTO DE COMNZAR FAVOR PASAR NARUTO-NAMIKASE-UZUMAKI Y NEKI HYUGA!—grito Geko el examinador de esa etapa del examen

Naruto junto con Neji que tenía una mirada de superioridad bajaron hacia el campo de batalla

-por lo visto nuestra charla tendrá que esperar un poco más, sensei –dijo Minato para voltear a mira el combate interesado

-Sera asi—Jiraiya miro de reojo al Kazekage para mirar de nuevo a Minato-ah Y otra cosa en este mes yo entrene a Naruto…

Todo e lugar se sumió en un intenso silencio -¡QUEEEEEEE!—grito sorprendido Minato

Que les pareció tenía esta idea en mente desde hace mucho espero que les guste

Recuerden entre más Reviews mas rápido actualizare ya que me motivan a seguir escribiendo

Chao


	2. Chapter 2

Hola como están les traigo la actualización de la la historia "un guerrero" y desde aquí siceramente les mando un gracias a quienes han comentado y leído la historia bueno y sin mas espero que les guste el capítulo si encuentran

-Hola—persona hablando

-(Es fuerte) —persona pensando

OoO—Cambio de escena

Capítulo I

Minato junto los demás kages miraban perplejos a Jiraiya

-Tu…lo entrenaste?—pregunto incrédulo Minato al peliblanco

Jiraiya permaneció unos segundos sin hablar hasta que soltó un suspiro y hablo

-Si, como escuchaste, Minato yo entrene a Naruto todo este mes de preparación—Respondió el Sannin de los sapos

-Jeje Jiraiya veo que no perdiste tiempo eh-Comento el Kazekage haciendo que todos les prestaran atención—entrenado por un Sannin, cada vez se pone mas emocionante estos exámenes…

-Solo nos queda ver el resultado del entrenamiento del futuro esposo de mi nieta—Hablo por fin el Tsusikage Onoki

Los demás asintieron

Jiraiya por su parte se acercó al tercer Hokage que todo este tiempo se había mantenido al margen de la conversación

-Entonces…has entrenado a Naruto todo este mes—Dijo Hiruzen a su exalumno, este solo asintió-(esto no puede ser coincidencia Naruto lleva entrenando con Jiraiya desde hace un mes y si mis cálculos son correctas debieron haber iniciado el día siguiente después de finalizar las preliminares …sin embargo ese mismo dia sucedió eso….es demasiada coincidencia ya…)—reflexiono el ex-Hokage en su mente

Minato también tenia sus propios pensamientos

-(Me enfoque tanto en Naruko y en Natsumi que no me di cuenta de la ausencia de Naruto hasta ahora….)—pensó Minato arrepentido de sus acciones

Campo de batalla

Genma (disculpen el error en el capítulo anterior)

Miraba como los dos oponentes se posicionaban en el campo de batalla

-Pensé que no vendrías…-dijo Neji con una mirada seria sonriendo con arrogancia

Naruto por su parte se quedó mirando a Neji serio hasta que una media sonrisa apareció en su cara

-Y que te hizo pensar eso, Neji—Dijo/pregunto Naruto todavía sonriendo

Neji sonrió con aun con más arrogancia

-Tu mediocridad, pensé que te habías dado cuenta de que sería un error luchar contra mí que sería un suicidio luchar contra alguien obviamente superior a ti—

Naruto al escuchar esa palabras soltó una carcajada para molestia del Gennin de ojos blancos, Naruto puso una mirada mortalmente seria

-Neji escúchame atentamente, los golpes que les diste a Hinata te lo devolveré multiplicado por mil—al decir eso Naruto sonrió salvajemente sacándole escalofríos a los espectadores

-perdedor, tu destino es eso, perder contra mi estar por debajo de mi tu mediocridad es absoluta al igual que Hinata, ustedes son la prueba del fracaso, los mayores fracasados-Declaro Neji sonriendo de medio lado

Naruto lo miro fríamente

-¡Hajime!-declaro dando el inicio al combate Genma

Naruto cruzo los dedos en forma de cruz

-¡Kage bushin no jutsu!—Cuatros clones aparecieron y rápidamente rodearon a Neji

-No importa cuántos clones hagas no lograras golpearme…Byakugan—Neji activo su Doujutsu

Los cuatros clones se lanzaron contra Neji

En las gradas

-¡Es un idiota un ataque de frente no funcionara!—exclamo Kiba viendo como los clones de Naruto atacaban a Neji siendo despachados rápidamente

-(Naruto…) —pensaba Hinata viendo como el pelinegro peleaba contra su primo

Gradas de los participantes

Shikamaru veía aburrido el combate del pelinegro contra el Hyuga

-Esto es problemático…un ataque directo cuerpo a cuerpo no resultara contra el Hyuga…problemático—comento Shikamaru aburrido

Los demás participantes veían la lucha atentamente

-(Veamos qué es lo que puede hacer mi prometido en esta batalla, no creo que seas pura apariencia) —pensó Kurotsuchi viendo la batalla

-(Vamos Naruto)-pensaba Naruko apoyada del barandal viendo la batalla

Natsumi por su parte veía con indiferencia el combate prestándole mínima atención o eso parecía por fuera

De regreso a la batalla

Neji casi sin ningún esfuerzo elimino a los clones del rubio

-Veo que aun quieres desafiar a tu destino, pero déjame decirte que no puede tu derrota ya esta des…-

-¡YA CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!—grito Naruto con molestia interrumpiendo a Neji y sorprendiendo a todos —el destino esto, el destino aquello…ya pareces predicador de iglesias

Neji se molestó por tal comentario pero antes de que pudiera decir algo

Naruto desapareció en un parpadeo

-(Que…)-pensó desconcertado Neji

-Ya me tienes harto señor tengo un palo de tres metro metido por el culo

Neji se congelo al escuchar esa voz en su oído

Palco de kages

-Que velocidad…-comento en un susurro impresionado Onoki al igual que el resto

-Y eso que fue su velocidad mínima…-susurro Jiraiya siendo escuchado por Hiruzen quien abrió los ojos sorprendido

-(Velocidad mínima…eso por lo menos era velocidad nivel Jonin incluso me atrevería a decir que un capitán Ambu)-pensó en shock

Palco Joninn

Kushina quien estaba viendo la batalla abrió su boca en shock por tal demostración de velocidad de su "hijo"

-(desde cuando es tan veloz?)-se preguntó mentalmente la pelirroja

Una pelinegra de ojos negros vio la reacción de su amiga y sonrió maliciosamente

-(Oh Kushina no sabes lo que te espera) —pensó aquella mujer

Gradas de los participantes

Todos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos

-Q-que—pronuncio Kanguro en shock por el despliegue de velocidad del pelinegro

-Esa velocidad…que clase de entrenamiento recibió en este tiempo Naruto para alcanzar esa velocidad?-se preguntó Shikamaru sorprendido visiblemente

Aria que había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo también estaba sorprendida

-Wow ese chico además de guapo muy hábil—dijo Temari al aire con una sonrisa boba en el rostro

Naruko y Natsumi por otro lado notaron algo mas

-Eso…eso que tiene Naruto…es una ¿cola?-pregunto en Shock Naruko señalando a su hermano

Esta declaración llamo la atención de todos en el lugar

-Una cola?—hablo Temari incrédula

De regreso a la batalla

Naruto despareció en un parpadeo y reapareció nuevamente donde estaba antes

-cómo?-pregunto Neji

-¿Sorprendido con eso?-pregunto Naruto divertido—Y aun no has visto nada—dijo Naruto seriamente

La atención de Neji se dirigió hacia una parte en específica de Naruto

-¿¡Qué demonios!?—Exclamo Neji viendo como como una cola bailaba en la parte inferior de la espalda de Naruto

Palco de los kages

Todos los Kages presente estaban pálidos por el rasgo recién descubierto de Naruto

-N-No no puede ser—murmuraba en shock Onoki mirando fijamente la cola de Naruto

Minato pálido volteo a ver al peliblanco sabio de los sapos (a quien en Venezuela decir eso aquí seria suicidio )

-Jiraiya- sensei….N-no me diga que

Jiraiya para el horror de todos asintió

-Si, tenia mis sospechas desde que vi que no heredo tu cabello o el de Kushina-aclaro el Sannin haciendo que todos miraran a Naruto

-(Kukuku a si que aun queda uno kukukuku)—pensaba el "Kazekage"

Todos en el estadio se encontraban en shock ya que Naruto había revelado tener una cola algo no muy normal que digamos

Naruto observo como Neji observaba incrédulo su cola y sonrió divertido

-Oh…sorprendido de que tenga cola Neji-Teme?-pregunto haciendo que Neji rápidamente se reponga de su impresión y mire a Naruto con furia

-Tsk…eso solo demuestra que eres además de un perdedor un fenómeno…dijo arrogantemente el Hyuga

-Y lo dice el que tiene los ojos blancos y tiene venas en los alrededores de sus ojos—dijo con sarcasmo Naruto haciendo que todos asientan en compresión ya que tenía razón

-Tsk… ya dejare de perder el tiempo contigo ahora peleare seriamente prepárate por que no tendré piedad—declaro Neji poniéndose en el estilo de combate clásico de su clan

-Yo tampoco mí querido Neji….-al decir eso las rocas alrededor de Naruto empezaron a levitar

OoO

-Uf—soltó un suspiro la chica por enésima vez mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad capsula la chica en cuestión tenía el pelo rubio atado en dos coletas vestía un sombrero rosado tenía unos 14 o 15 años de edad—no sé por qué mama quiere que compre esta cosas—decía quejándose mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad ya hacia mes y medio que se había mudado a ciudad capsula y todavía no se acostumbraba del todo ya que había vivido casi toda su vida en una isla

La chica fue caminando y adentrándose más en la ciudad

-Veamos según lo que dice aquí la tienda que busco debería estar por aquí…-decía la chica leyendo unas indicaciones que le habían dado su madre pero al final soltó un suspiro desganado—creo que me perdí…-dijo deprimida la chica

-Oh valla, valla pero que tenemos aquí—la chica escucho a sus espalda encontrándose con un grupo de tres hombres que no tenían buena pinta—que hace una linda chica tu por aquí acaso estas perdida?—le pregunto con una sonrisa siniestra

La chica se puso nerviosa ya que sentía que esas personas no tenían buenas intenciones para con ella

-Eh? No como crees—respondió sonriendo nerviosa retrocediendo unos pasos— (ahora que hago) —pensaba Nerviosa la chica buscando a, manera de salir de allí

El chico ante la respuesta de la chica sonrió más

-Bueno, si quieres te podemos ayudar…-.-dijo el que parecía ser el líder acercándose lentamente hacia la rubia quien se encontraba nerviosa y asustada

-No, no, no gracias no es necesario yo ya me iba…-la chica dio me día vuelta dispuesta a irse pero una mano tomo fuertemente su hombro haciendo que se sobresalte

-Oh no chiquita no era una pregunta—dijo aquel sujeto apretando más el agarre de su mano en el hombro de la chcca haciendo que la chica suelte un quejido de dolor

-Creo que la señorita te ha dicho que no quiere ir contigo…-se escucharon de repente esas palabras vinieron del lado derecho de todos

Los todos voltearon a esa dirección para encontrarse con un chico pelinegro de unos 15 años ojos azules como el cielo tenía tres marcas en su cara similares a las de un zorro vestía una playera de color negra junto con unos pantalones blancos

-Y a ti quien te llamo?—dijo molesto el maleante quien tenia sujeto a la chica lanzándole una mira amenazante mientras los otros dos quien lo acompañaban se pusieron al lado mirándolo amenazantemente

Todas las personas que caminaban por allí pararon a ver como se desarrollaba la escena

El de marcas en las mejillas no se inmuto ante el intento de intimidación de los tres sujetos

-Solo lo repetiré una vez…suelta a la chica—dijo/ordeno el pelinegro al maleante lanzándole una mirada gélida que hizo que a más de uno le subieran escalofríos por la columna

La rubia por otro lado se sonrojo

-(El…está defendiéndome?) Se preguntó mentalmente al ver como aquel chico lo defendía

-No estoy para…-decía el líder pero no pudo continuar ya que cayo inconsciente exaltando a sus acompañantes y a los espectadores

Ya que de un momento a otro el adolecente pelinegro estaba a espaldas de los sujetos con su palma extendida

-Su voz era molesta—dijo el pelinegro dejando atónitos a todos

-(Cuando…se movió ni mi papa puede moverse a esa velocidad)—pensó la rubia al ver cómo había sucedido todo en menos de un parpadeo

El pelinegro pasó a mirar a los que acompañaban a tipo

-Y ustedes espero que sean sensatos, recojan a su líder y se vayan no quiero ensuciarme mis manos con basuras como ustedes…-declaró fríamente el de ojos azules

-¡No te burles de nosotros!-grito uno lanzándose contra el de ojos azules cdispuesto a darle un golpe en el rostro

EL pelinegro no se inmuto solo tomo el puño del sujeto para sorpresa de todos

-¿Qué?—pregunto sorprendido el atacante

-Hay que ver que eres idiota—dijo el pelinegro soltando el puño del matón y dándole un puño en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente

-(Que fuerte…)-pensó sorprendida la rubia viendo la fuerza del pelinegro

El pelinegro de ojos azules miro al sujeto que quedaba de pie

-dime….quieres terminar como tus amigos?—pregunto fríamente al matón

Este negó con la cabeza rápidamente y fue a recoger a sus camaradas en K.O

Naruto sin pensarlo se acercó a la chica quien se mostró nerviosa y al parecer es chico lo noto y le sonrió amigablemente

-Estas bien?—pregunto el pelinegro una vez que estuvo al frente de la chica aun sonriéndole causando que la chica se sonroje un poco

-S-Si—alcanzo a responder tímidamente

-Oh me alivia saberlo—dijo sinceramente el chico haciendo que el corazón de la chica lata mas fuerte

Entonces unas bocinas se empezaron a escuchar

-Um al parecer viene la policía—dijo el pelinegro al reconocer el sonido

La rubia sin embargo suspiro

-Ahí no…-fue lo que dijo

De repente alguien en una moto a toda velocidad apareció en la escena de la moto salio un hombre de baja estatura vestía el uniforme de la policía

-Quien se atreve a causar desorden…-entonces la mirada se clava en la rubia quien quería que se la tragara la tierra –Oh Marrón que hace aquí pregunto el pequeño hombre

-Hola papa—saludo la chica nerviosa

El pequeño hombre miro al Pelinegro

-Y tu quien eres?-pregunto con desconfianza el policía

Antes de que el chico respondiera Marrón se adelanto

-Papa el me ayudo cuando unos chicos malos trataron de hacerme daño—dijo Marrón a su padre y procedió a contarle todo lo ocurrido

-Oh, entonces muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija—agradeció el padre de Marrón- puede ser un poco descuidada a veces—dijo haciendo que Marrón lo fulminara con la mirada haciendo que trage en seco

El pelinegro se rasco la nuca y rio nerviosamente

-No fue nada jeje- respondió algo avergonzado

-Por cierto m nombre es Krilin –dijo el ahora conocido como Krilin

-El mío es Naruto es un gusto—se presentó ahora el pelinegro con una sonrisa

Marrón decidió hablar

-Por cierto papa no deberías de estar en la casa de la señora Bulma?—pregunto curiosa la rubia

-Es verdad! Iba hacia allá en estos momentos lo que pasa es que vi cómo la gente se acumulaba aquí y decidí ver qué pasaba—explico Krilin-(además que sentí un ki fuerte aquí)—pensó eso ultimo viendo de reojo a Naruto—y tu Marrón no deberías estar con tu madre allí ahora?—pregunto curioso Krilin

-Si jeje lo que pasa es que mi mama mando a comprar unas cosas y me perdi….se va ha molestar cuando llegue sin las cosas—dijo algo deprimida

Naruto vio que ya todo estaba bien así que decidió irse de allí y se volteo dispuesto a seguir con su camino

Marrón se dio cuenta

-Ya te vas?-pregunto algo triste la rubia

Naruto poso su mirarla en ella

-Si-respondió Naruto viéndola a los ojos

Entonces a Marrón le llego una idea a la mente

-Naruto…-dijo Marrón empezando a jugar tímidamente con su dedos haciendo que Krilin alce luna ceja confundido por el comportamiento de su hija—Una amiga de mi familia está organizando una fiesta te gustaría venir?—pregunto más nerviosa agachando su cara para evitar que vea su sonrojo

Naruto iba a decir algo pero

-¡Es verdad como agradecimiento puedes venir con nosotros!—exclamo alegre Krilin al ver la idea de su hija

-No quiero ser una molestia…-dijo Naruto

-Descuida tómalo como una muestra de agradecimiento por cuidar a hija –insistió otra vez el enano

Naruto poso su mirada en la rubia quien levanto su mirada al fin

-¡Vamos di que siiiii!—dijo Marrón sonrojada haciendo la técnica más mortal del mundo perdiendo su timidez un poco

Los ojos de cachorro

En el rostro de Naruto apareció un tinte rojo en sus mejillas

-(Kawaiii)-pensó Naruto embobado por la belleza de la chica –C-Claro Ac-cepto

-(jeje nuca falla)-celebro internamente la rubia como usarla—Entonces vamos!—marrón tomo la mano de Naruto arrastrándolo, SIP Marrón ya había perdido la timidez que tenia anteriormente

-uf es igual de convincente que 18—dijo Krilin suspirando recordando como su esposa lo convencía de la misma manera, la expresión de Krilin paso a ser una seria para ver como Marrón arrastraba a Naruto por las calles—(sin embargo estoy seguro que ese ki que sentí hace unos momento provino de el)—pensó recordando sentir el repentino aumento de poder que sinto cuando pasab por aquí—¡OIGAN ESPERENME!-grito Krilin viendo como los chicos se alejaban y lo dejaban solo—ADEMAS LA MANSION CAPSULA NO ES POR ALLI!—

OoO

\- Wow esta gente en verdad sí que sabe cómo votar la casa por la ventana—decía Naruto impresionado mirando como tiendas de comidas mesas de lujo adornaban el bello jardín de la gran mansión capsula

Marrón quien estaba al lado de Naruto sonrió al notar como a Naruto observaba todo a su alrededor

-Te gusta la mansión capsula?—pregunto divertida la chica

-Esta guay—exclamo Naruto alegremente

-(se ve adorable) —pensó con un sonrojo-(espera porque pensé eso?—se preguntó mientras se sonrojaba aún mas

-Pero miren quien es si es la pequeña Marrón—se escuchó decir a alguien sacando de su ensoñación a Marrón

-Oh eres tu Bra—dijo Marrón no muy feliz de ver a la chica

Bra era una chica de cabello azul (vestía como en dragón ball Gt)

-Y por lo que veo no pierdes el tiempo eh picarona—decía Bra picándole con el codo a su amiga rubia quien se dio cuenta que desde que arrastro A Naruto a la mansión Capsula no había soltado la mano de Naruto esto la hizo sonrojar

-Espera no es lo que crees —decía Marrón moviendo sus manos de una lado hacia otro nerviosamente

-Y por lo que veo es guapo—seguía Bra haciendo sonrojar aún más a la rubia

Naruto por otro lado al no sentir la calidez en su mano volteo a ver hacia donde hablaban las dos chicas

-Hmm Marrón quien es tu amiga?—pregunto curioso Naruto haciendo que la atención de las chicas valla directo hacia el

Marrón aun sonrojada se dispuso a responderle a Naruto sin embargo Bra rápidamente abordo al de ojos azules

-Kawaii mira esas marquitas son reales?-decía Bra acariciando las mejillas de Naruto haciendo que este ronroneara?

-O-ye n-no h-hagas e-so-trataba de decir Naruto entre ronroneos ya que Bra no dejaba de acariciarle las mejillas

Marrón tenía una tremenda gota en su nuca mientras reía nerviosamente pero por alguna razón se sentía molesta por lo que le hacia Bra a su Naruto….espera "su" Naruto?

-Eh Bra creo que lo estas incomodando—se escuchó decir a una nueva voz

Bra dejo de acariciar las mejillas de Naruto haciendo que este suelte un suspiro y que Marrón deje de emanar inconscientemente esa aura homicida dirigida a la peli azul

-Oh vamos Gohan no seas aguafiestas—dijo Bra haciendo un ´puchero

Allí en frente de ellos estaba una chica de unos 17 años tenía el pelo largo negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros tenia su cuerpo bien desarrollado teniendo unos pechos copa B y un trasero redondo tenia puesto un vestido de color celeste

Naruto l mira y le sonrió sacándole un pequeño sonrojo a la pelinegra

-Wow Gohan te ves hermosa!-chillo Marrón yendo a saludar a su amiga

-Oh hola Marrón!-saludo alegre—No estoy acostumbrada a estas ropas pero mi madre quiso que me vistiera asi por ser una ocasión especial jejeje—decia la chica rascándose su nuca nerviosa

-(Su ki es poderoso) —pensó Naruto analizando a la chica quien al parecer se dio cuenta del pelinegro

-Y chicas quien es su amigo?-pregunto curiosa Gohan

Marrón iba a responder pero

-¡Es el novio de Marrón!-exclamo Bra haciendo sonrojar a Naruto y a Marron quien parecía un tomate radioactivo en estos momentos

Gohan abrió los ojos sorprendida para después sonreír

-Oh felicidades chicos-felicito Gohan a Naruto y a Marrón su "noviazgo"

-Eto…no es lo que…

-¡oh pero si es Marrón!—Se escuchó un grito cerca de allí haciendo que Marrón sudara frio

-(Por favor Kami-sama ellas no) —rezaba mentalmente la rubia

De repente dos figuras femeninas aparecieron en frente del grupo

Una pelinegra con los ojos del mismo color que sus ojos tenía el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros un mechos rebelde caía por su frente vestía un kimono de color negro con bordes rosas resaltando sus pechos copa C

A su lado estaba una chica con el pelo violeta que le llegaba hasta los hombros amarado en una coleta que caiga en su hombro izquierdo vestía un kimono de color rosa con bordados de blancos de pétalos de Sakura

-Gine…yuki…que tal-saludo con un gemido desganado

-Oh vamos Marrón suenas como que no estas feliz de vernos—dijo con gracia Yuki

-Si…deberías de conseguirte un novio…-dijo Gine haciendo que una vena le crezca en la frente a la rubia y que Gohan riera nerviosamente al igual que Naruto

-(Por que algo me dice que esto no terminara bien)—pensaba Naruto nerviosamente ….cuanta razón tenia

-Oh pero si Marrón ya consiguió un novio-dijo alegremente Bra señalando a Naruto

-(Mierda…)—pensaron sincronizadamente Naruto y Marrón al ver como un brillo malvado aparecía en los ojos de Yuki y Gine

Gohan decidió apiadarse de ambos jóvenes

-Oigan creo que no deberían de sacar conclusiones tan rápidas—dijo Gohan llamando la atención de todos-creo que debemos dejar que Marrón o Naruto se expliquen no creen?

Marrón agradeció con la mirada a Gohan

Marrón procedió a explicar todo lo que había pasado y el cómo había conocido a Naruto

Gine y Yuki rodaban por el piso y Marrón se encontraba sonrojada

-jajajajajajaja cómo pudiste perderte en la ciudad jajajajajajaja que mensa—se reían de la desgracia de la chica

-¡YA CALLENSE PAR DE TARADAS!-grito avergonzada la rubia a las dos chicas quienes solo seguían rodando en el suelo de la risa

Naruto y Gohan observaban todo con una gota en su frente

Naruto de repente siente como alguien le rodea el brazo con su brazo

Naruto voltea hacia su izquierda sonrojándose al encontrar el rostro de Bra a unos centrimetros del suyo

-Asi que guapo, estas soltero?—pregunto coqueta Bra

Cuando Naruto iba a responder su expresión se convirtió en una seria mientras volteaba a mirar hacia al cielo haciendo confundir a la peli azul

Gine y Yuki pararon de reír para pararse y pone una expresión seria

-Díganme chicas ustedes también lo sintieron?—pregunto seria de igual manera Gohan

Gine y Yuki asintieron lentamente

-Eh chicas sucede algo?—pregunto confundida Bra

-Este ki…-Hablo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos allí

-Naruto…tú también puedes sentir el ki?—pregunto sorprendida Gine

Naruto asintió seriamente

-Este ki es el de mi papa…-dijo Gohan haciendo que Naruto abra los ojos sorprendido

-Este ki tan grande es el de tu padre?—pregunto incrédulo Naruto

Gohan asintió seriamente

-Mi papa es el hombre más fuerte del planeta!-declaro con orgullo Gine

-¡Que es lo que estás diciendo! Por si no lo sabias mi papa es el hombre más fuerte del planeta es el príncipe de los saiyajin—dijo con confianza esta vez Yuki

Naruto abrió los ojos ante esa declaración

-(Acaso dijo saiyajin?)—pensó Naruto en shock

Entonces todos sintieron como el ki del padre de Gohan y Gine bajaba drásticamente

-El ki del señor Goku bajo rápidamente!-exclamo Yuki

-chicas, Naruto vallamos con los demás—dijo Gohan seriamente

Las chicas asintieron al igual que Naruto quien ahora estaba más que interesado en saber más sobre estas personas que al parecer estaban relacionada con los de su especie

No caminaron mucho llegaron a una zona donde se encontraba una pequeña tarima donde estaban todos los guerreros Z ( para abreviar seria largo y tedioso describir la apariencia de todos solo imaginen la apariencia de ellos en dragón ball súper) todos se encontraban serios

-Señor piccolo!—exclamo Gohan acercándose al extraterrestre

-(Wow sí que es verde ese tipo)-fue el pensamiento que paso por la mente de Naruto

-Así que tú también lo sentiste eh Gohan –Pregunto el Namekiano

Gohan asintió seriamente

-¡QUE!...!VENCIO A KAKAROTO CON SOLO TRES GOLPES!

Todos voltearon a ver a la persona quien grito

-Que dijiste vegeta?-pregunto en shock Krilin quien estaba junto su esposa 18 sin poder creer lo que escucho

Entonces de repente una columna de luz apareció de la nada iluminando todo el lugar haciendo que todos los presentes tuvieran que cubrir sus ojos

-Ya están aquí…-murmuro Vegeta viendo como dos figuras estaban paradas en medio de todo el patio

-Uf con que esta es la tierra, Wiss—dijo lo que parecía ser un gato humanoide de color morado

-Asi parece señor Bills—dijo un ser de piel celeste

El gato humanoide poso su mirada en los guerreros Z quienes lo miraban curiosos y alertas a cualquier movimiento

-Interesante…-dijo Bills

-(Esa presencia…es inmensa)-pensó Naruto, pensamientos similares pasaban por la mente de los guerreros Z

Marrón quien estaba cerca de Naruto inconscientemente tomo la mano del de ojos azules

Bills poso su mirada en vegeta

-Así que tú eres el hijo del rey Vegeta eh—dijo Bills sorprendiendo a todos y más a Naruto para ahora posar su mirada su mirada en los Gohan, Yuki, Gine y Bra – 4 Semi-saiyajin…-dijo pensativamente poniendo nerviosos a todos para después posar su mirada en Naruto

Para sorpresa del dios de la destrucción este no se inmuto por la mirada del gato

Aunque por dentro era otra cosa…

Bills dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre con el cetro

-Oye Wiss creí que me había dicho que había solo 2 saiyajin de raza pura en el planeta—Pregunto Bills a Wiss

-Exactamente señor—le respondió con voz jovial el de nombre Wiss

-Pero aquí yo veo uno más…-Menciono Bills sin dejar de mirar a Naruto sorprendiendo a Wiss

-Señor no me diga que…-decía Wiss ahora también observando a Naruto

Vegeta y los demás que escuchaban todo abrieron los ojos como platos a entender a qué se refería todos voltearon a ver a Naruto, quien ahora miraba seriamente y sin titubear a Bills

-(ese mocoso…) —pensó con sorpresa vegeta viendo a Naruto

-(Veo que no tiene sentido ocultarlo más) —pensó Naruto para que de su pantalón saliera algo dejo por la boca por los suelos a Bulma, Milk, Krilin, Bra, Marrón, Gine, Yuki y Gohan al igual que todos los demás todos y que despejaron las dudas de vegeta, piccolo, Wiss y Bills

-Otro saiyajin…. —dijo Bills— (las posibilidades crecen todavía más) –pensó con una sonrisa complacida

Marrón apretó la mano de Naruto con más fuerza

18 y krilin levantaron una ceja

-(Que hace ese chico tomando la mano de mi hija)-pensaron ambos

Continuara….

Yyyyyyyyyyy que les pareció el capítulo sé que puede ser confuso el cómo cambie de escenario asi como asi bueno una explicación breve la historia narrara al mismo tiempo ambos escenarios de Naruto en la naciones elementales y en el mundo de Dragon ball que como pudieron observar es una especie de fusión entre GT y Súper lo hice así para innovar y no caer en lo mismo de siempre aunque hay ya cliché de por si en la historia en eso estoy claro, así que paso a los agradecimientos:

Gracias XD

Nah mentira

Les agradezco a Jan tisera Yt, Ferchuelrey007, Guest y a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia en verdad me inspiran a seguir escribiendo

Inner: ya no van a comentar

Cállate o te mato—me salió al estilo gaara no creen XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hola amigos les traigo este nuevo capítulo de esta historia y veo que ya tengo 2 Reviews, 5 seguidores y 8 favoritos les agradezco su apoyo

Aclaraciones: Naruto y dragón ball/Z/Súper o GT no me pertenecen

Capitulo II

La aldea estaba siendo invadida por las fuerzas de Suna y el sonido

En el techo del estadio chunnin el Tsusikage Onoki, el Hokage Minato Namikase y el tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi junto su ex estudiante Jiraiya el sabio de los sapos miraban al supuesto Kazekage de Suna quien sonreía bajo su mascara siniestramente

-Que significa esto, rasa-pregunto molesto Minato al Kazekage

Jiraiya miro al "Kazekage" seriamente

-Minato, no gastes saliva este no es Rasa él fue encontrado muerto hace 1 semana –dijo Jiraiya haciendo que todos abran los ojos sorprendidos

-Así que lo averiguaste eh Jiraiya-dijo el Kazekage en un tono sombrío

-Recuerda que soy un Sannin, además unas de mis mejores capacidades es la recolección de información descubrirte solo fue cuestión de tiempo, Orochimaru –declaro Jiraiya sin dejar de un lado la seriedad ero ahora sonriendo de medio lado

-Kukukuku como esperaba de ti—y sin decir nada el Kazekage se despojó de su disfraz de kage revelando a Orochimaru quien sonreía lascivamente

-(como no me di cuenta)-pensó Minato frustrado consigo mismo

-Asi que de eso querías hablar con Minato eh—dijo el Tsuchikage recordando que el Sannin quería halar con el Hokage actual antes de iniciar las batalla

-exacto, pero descuida las tropas ninja fueron informadas y atacaron estratégicamente a escuadrones de oto y a los de Suna le dijeron que su Kage había sido asesinado y varias de ellos cancelaron su ataque pero lamentablemente no logramos informales todos pero y algunos no creyeron en nuestras palabras—pauso un momento el Sannin de los sapos—neutralizamos en el transcurso de los combates antes de que la contenedora del ichibi perdiera el control por el ataque de la Uchiha disminuyendo impacto de tu ataque y dejándonos todas las de ganar pero ahora….-el Sannin miro discretamente a su sensei –solo falta encargarnos de una última cosa…..tu

-¡Estilo de fuego: bomba dragón de fuego!-el viejo Hokage lanzo una llamarada en forma de dragón hacia Orochimaru que con un poco de dificultad esquivo

-¡Rassengan!—

Orochimaru sintió un tremendo dolor en su estómago cuando Jiraiya impacto un rassengan su pecho

-(Maldición nunca espere que Jiraiya estuviera en el momento del ataque ni mucho menos que descubrieras tan pronto mis planes-)-pensó Orochimaru al ver como su ataque había sido frustrado

-Ríndete Orochimaru, tu solo no puedes contra tres kages y un Sannin a si que ahórranos la batalla perdida para ti y entrégate –dijo Minato observando seriamente a Orochimaru

-Kukuku tienen razón yo solo no puedo contra ustedes pero no peleare solo kukkukuku- Orochimaru empezó hacer unos sellos de manos

Rápidamente los kages y el Sannin se dispusieron a atacar a Orochimaru pero

-¡lanzas de huesos!—de la nada un monton de huesos en formas de lanzas salieron disparados contra Jiraiya y los kages quienes esquivaron el ataque con dificultal por la sopresa

El Sannin quien vio c los sellos de manos que hacia Orochimaru abrió los ojos enormemente

-¡Rápido no lo dejen terminar ese jutsu!-exclamo el Sannin de los sapos

Minato tomo un Kunai de tres punta y lo lanzo hacia Orochimaru

-¡Ya es tarde! ¡Edo tensei!—tres urnas salieron del suelo haciendo que los kages abran los ojos con impresión y que Jiraiya cierre los ojos con frustración al no poder detener tan detestable técnica

De las urnas salieron tres rostros que hicieron que a los kages y Sannin se le helara la piel

Allí frente de ellos se encontraban Harishama Senju, el primer Hokage de la aldea de la hoja y portador del legendario Mokuton o elemento madera, Tobirama Senju segundo Hokage y usuario mas fuerte con el Suiton o el elemento agua, pero el ultimo hizo que a Onoki se le helara la piel

-¡Maldito! Estas demente Orochimaru—Grito con ira y temor el tercer Hokage los demás no estaban mejor

-Kukuku es que acaso tienen miedo?-pregunto con diversión macabra el Sannin de las serpientes—Pues más les vale ue lo tengan hoy caerán el tercer y cuarto Hokage junto el tercer Tsuchikage y el Sannin de los sapos!-exclamo con deleite

-(ese maldito consiguió el ADN de ese monstruo…)-pensó Jiraiya apretando los puños viendo a los tres revividos

-Harishama Senju, Tobirama Senju y….Madara Uchiha—dijo siniestramente Orochimaru mientras sonreía sombríamente

-Tobirama te dije que era una mala idea crear este jutsu…ahora pelearemos contra nuestra propia aldea…-dijo el recién revivido primer Hokage

-Tsk, Siempre supe que los Senju eran estúpidos…y no me equivoque—dijo Madara con su clásica expresión de "me odian yo también los odio"

-Que dijiste Uchiha—siseo Tobirama con una vena en la frente

-Además de idiota eres sordo—dijo Madara con una media sonrisa…oh como adoraba fastidiar a ese mocoso

-Vamos cálmense este no es el momento de ponerse a pelear como niños de academia—regaño Harishama

-¡el empezó!-dijo Tobirama señalando acusatoriamente a Madara

Todos los demás tenían una gota en la nuca

-Bueno será mejor que empecemos de una buena vez—Orochimaru sin vacilar clavo en la nuca del primer y segundo Hokage un Kunai con u sello especial

-Ahora voy a ser controlado por un tipo de sexo dudoso….que horror—dijo Madara estremeciéndose antes de que le clavaran el Kunai en su nuca

-Ahora que comience el ¡espectáculo!—declaro Orochimaru al mismo tiempo que el primer patriarca Uchiha y y el primer y segundo Hokage se lanzaran contra el Tsuchikage y el cuarto y tercer Hokage

-(Esto es una mierda…) —pensó Jiraiya

OoO.

En otra parte de la aldea más específicamente en un bosque podemos observar como la contenedora del Biju de una cola con la mitad de su cuerpo transformado estaba a punto de aplastar con su mano a Sasuki Uchiha quien había acabado con todas sus energía impidiéndole hacer movimientos bruscos

-¡HAAAAA!-fue el grito que se escuchó seguido de una explosión

Cuando la cortina de humo creada por aquella explosión se pudo ver como el brazo de arena del ichibi haba desaparecido

-Valla veo que en verdad eres fuerte eh…Aria –la mencionada elevo su mirada hacia una rama donde se encontraba parado Naruto cargando en sus brazos estilo nupcial a Sasuki quien miraba con asombro a Naruto

-(cuando…)-pensó ella en shock por la velocidad del pelinegro

Naruto poso su mirada en Sasuki y le sonrió

-Wow Sasuki estas hecha un desastre—dijo burlón haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño

-Tsk…dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-ARGGGGGGGGGGGGG-su discusión fue interrumpida por un rugido, Naruto tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar un shuriken de arena

-Creo que lo dejaremos para más tarde—dijo Naruto mientras esquivaba constantemente los ataques de Aria, Sasuki asintió lentamente

Naruto en un parpadeo apareció lejos de Aria creando un clon le ordeno que cuidara a Sasuki

-en un momento vuelvo Sasuki…solo disfruta del espectáculo-dijo Naruto dándole la espalda A Sasuki quien se sonrojo levemente

Esa nueva faceta de Naruto salvaje y decidido…le encantaba

Naruto desapareció en un parpadeo y deshizo el clon quien distraía a Aria enfurecida miro por los alrededores buscando con la mirada su objetivo

-Me buscabas?-se escuchó a una voz preguntar a las espaldas de la pelirroja en estado Semi- Biju quien se sorprendió y dio un largo salto para quedar en una rama mirando fijamente al pelinegro quien la miraba con una sonrisa

-Tu Naruto Uzumaki, ¡TENDRE TU SANGRE!-rugió con fuerza haciendo temblar el bosque

Naruto puso una expresión seria

-Sabes ichibi si me escuchas y sé que me escuchas—pauso brevemente para poner una expresión mortalmente seria—Hare que sientas ¡miedo!—declaro Naruto con confianza

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡CREES QUE LO VAS A LOGRAR SIGUE SOÑANDO ILUSO!—esta vez Naruto pudo ver claramente que ya aria no estaba en estos momentos controlando su cuerpo— ¡YO SOY UN BIJU TU UN SIMPLE HUMANO BASTARDO AHORA TENDRE TU SANGRE!—la arena empezó a aglomerarse y a tomar forma

Allí en frente de Naruto se encontraba el Biju de una cola

-Je, esto se puso emocionante, ¡PREPARATE!-con ese grito de Naruto el viento a su alrededor se volvió errático rodeándolo las rocas empezaron a levitar a su alrededor

En la aldea

Neji Hyuga el prodigio del clan perteneciente a la rama secundaria despachaba a todo nija de la arena o sonido los cuales ahora habían disminuido y ya solo quedaban unos cuantos sintió una sensación ya conocida para el

-Esto…esta sensación…-dijo Neji al aire temblando levemente mientras un recuerdo venia a su mente

" **Neji miraba paralizado después de ponerse en pose de pelea y activar el Byakugan como el poder de Naruto un monstruoso poder emanaba de Naruto quien ahora bajo sus pies se estaba agrietando**

 **Todos los del estadio permanecían expectantes y sorprendido de lo que pasaba**

 **-(que es esto…por qué no me puedo mover!)—pensaba Neji sudando— (acaso, acaso es miedo…)-pensaba sin poder mover un musculo**

 **Mientras en las gradas**

 **-Ese en verdad es Naruto?-preguntaba una peligrosa quien miraba expectante la batalla**

 **-Al parecer si, frentona—le respondió una rubia**

 **-Que dijiste? Ino-cerda!-chillaba molesta la pelirosa**

 **-mi primo…Neji….esta temblando—decía Hinata llamando la atención de la rubia y la peligrosa**

 **-A que te refieres?, Hinata-pregunto Kiba quien estaba al lado de la chica**

 **-El tiene miedo…-dijo la Hyuga dejando a Kiba aturdido y sorprendido**

 **-Que? Miedo de Naruto, debes estar bromeando eh Hinata—dijo Sakura sin creerle a Hinata**

 **-Lo que dice es verdad….lo huelo en el aire más específicamente de el –dijo asombrado Kiba quien estaba temblando—pero Naruto lo qu huelo en el es**

 **Poder puro…**

 **Hiashi Hyuga quien veía la batalla de su sobrino ju nto su hija menor Hanabi Hyuga no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían**

 **-Ese chico…Naruto-dijo una pálida Hanabi para posar su mirada en su padre —también lo vez padre?**

 **Hiashi no contestaba pero su expresión decía más que mil palabras**

 **De regreso al campo de batalla**

 **Naruto expulsaba una cantidad mísera de su poder en total, así que decidió aumentar un poco la magnitud haciendo temblar levemente el piso**

 **Naruto empezó a caminar hacia el Hyuga quien permanecía inmóvil**

 **Neji estaba sudando a mares mientras observaba como Naruto parecía que fuera a moverse**

 **Un paso**

 **Neji sintió sus piernas temblar**

 **Dos pasos**

 **Neji desactvo su Doujutsu**

 **Tres pasos**

 **Ante la mirada atónita del público el Hyuga levanto la mano llamando la atención del examinador que también se encontraba anonadado por el poder que emanaba el pelinegro**

 **Cuatro pasos**

 **-Examinador…yo me rindo—el estadio entero quedo en silencio"**

Esa misma sensasion ahora la volvia a sentir después ese momento , en ese mismo momento el lo sabia….rendirse fue la mejor elección que pudo haber elegido en su vida a ligual que unas palabras que el escucho de Naruto

" _ **Acaso tu destino decía acerca de esto"**_

El ichibi miraba impresionado como el suelo bajo los pies de Naruto se agrietaba

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!—una aura blanca cubrió de repente a Naruto después de ese grito quien estaba sonriendo de medio lado mientras cruzaba los brazos—Ahora…-la voz de Naruto ahora no era la misma se escuchaba como si hubieran dos voces en una sola

Naruto en un parpadeo desapareció reapareciendo frente de Shukaku

-HA-grito Naruto mientras le mandaba un derechazo al ichicbi quien se cubrió con su arena que lo protegío atrapando la mano del pelinegro quien mantenía su aura blanca

Pero Naruto solo sonrió

Un brillo surgió del lugar en donde estaba enterrada la mano

¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

El ichibi salió volando después de una mini explosión

Cuando el Ichibi se recuperaba del impacto Naruto apareció frente del nuevamente dándole una serie consecutiva de puñetazos y patadas

-(Voy acabar con esto rápido no quiero lastimar mucho ah aria después de todo no es su culpa)—pensó Naruto mientras veía como aria permanecía dormida—creo que es hora de que vuelvas a dentro

-¡Rassengan!—un montón de clones del rubio aparecieron de la nada con esferas chkara en sus palmas

-Arte de Naruto Uzumaki: Bombardeo ¡rassengan!

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Una extensa cortina de humo cubrió la zona del impacto

Sasuki quien observaba la pelea tenía los ojos bien abiertos

-(Tan fuerte se volvió en este mes?)—pensó asombrada y algo celosa la Uchiha

Al despejarse la cortina de humo se pudo observar como Naruto cargaba en sus brazos a una inconsciente Aria

Naruto permaneció un momento inmóvil hasta que

-Salgan de una vez ya sé que están allí. Kanguro y Temari –dijo Naruto para que unos segundos después aparecieran Kanguro y Temari quienes miraban preocupados a su hermana peor para sorpresa de estos Naruto se acercó a ello y les entrego a Aria quien estaba inconsciente –cuídenla…-y sin decir más desapareció de allí en una explosión dando a conocer que era un clon

Los hermanos de Aria se miraron y asintieron mutuamente para posteriormente irse de allí junto su hermana menor

El Naruto original había estaba caminando hacia Sasuki quien ahora se podía poner d pie pero con ayuda del clon

Detrás de Naruto venían dos clones más cargando a un inconsciente pelinegro que al igual que Sasuki llevaba una camisa con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su espalada y a una Sakura

-Valla dobe veo que te has hecho muy fuerte—alago Sasuki a Naruto quien levanto una ceja

-Ok, quien eres tú y donde está la verdadera Sasuki?-pregunto en broma recibiendo un golpe suave de la Uchiha Naruto le sonrió juguetonamente entes de besarla suavemente en los labios

-Y que tal este mes sin mí?—pregunto Naruto mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la Uchiha quien le sonrió

-Bueno aparte de entrenar y soportar a mi odioso hermano todo bien—respondió sarcásticamente

-Amo tu sarcasmo, sabes?-dijo juguetonamente Naruto para después soltar un suspiro antes de sonreír otra vez-tengo que explicarte tantas cosas-Menciono Naruto volviendo a besar a la chica nuevamente

-Y yo espero tus explicaciones—responde Sasuki

De repente una opresión en el pecho invade a Naruto

-(Este Ki…este… está desapareciendo no, no,no,no)-se repetía mentalmente el pelinegro mientras una expresión de angustia aparecía en su rostro

Sasuki se preocupó inmediatamente pero antes de que hablara

Naruto se dirigió al clon

-Cuídala bien, ok—ordeno Naruto a su clonel cual asintio seriamente

-Naruto…

-Sasuki prométeme que no harás nada imprudente—Naruto dijo eso con un tono mortalmente serio

-Naruto yo…

-solo promételo, ok

-ok lo prometo—dijo al final la Uchiha

Naruto se vio envuelto en una estela de color trasparente y emprendió vuelo

-me tendrás que explicar muchas cosa Naruto—dijo Sasuki con los ojos bien abiertos

Con Naruto

Este volaba rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia donde se suponía que se llevaba a cabo la batalla entre Orochimaru y los Kage e Sannin

Techo del estadio chunnin

Todos estaban en silencio, Hiruzen tenía un rostro de pesar en su rostro, Onoki miraba sorprendido lo sucedió, Minato tenía una expresión de shock en su rostro el cual tenía manchado en sangre

-KUKUKU siempre has sido muy noble Jiraiya yo siempre te dije que eso t conduciría a la muerte y…no me equivoque kukukukukuku –se reía cruelmente el Sannin de las serpiente

-Jiraiya sensei…-era lo que murmuraba Minato al ver al hombre que considero un padre….muerto, atravesado por un viga de madera mientras miraba a el, el había sacrificado su vida para salvar la de el

Las últimas palabras de su sensei resonaban en su mente una y otra vez

" _ **la batalla se había encendido el Kage de iwa y los kages de konoha peleaban fieramente contra Tobirama y Harishama Senju sin tregua alguna**_

 _ **Madara por su parte peleaba contra Onoki quien su elemento polvo mantenía a raya al más fuerte de los Uchiha quien con su Mayenko sharingan eterno era un verdadero oponente o mejor dicho monstruo a temer**_

 _ **Por su parte Minato junto a Jiraiya peleaba contra el segundo Hokage quien con su Mokuton se las ponía difícil al Sannin y al rayo amarrillo**_

 _ **-Ahora veras Hirashin no jutsu!-Minato haciendo gala a su apodo desapareció en un destello amarrillo pero…desgraciadamente eso ya lo había previsto el primer Hokage quien adivino donde aparecería el cuarto y mando una estaca de madera hacia el rubio quien apareció en una rama de los tantos árboles que había creado el Senju**_

 _ **Minato vio como el ataque estaba a punto de empalarlo y no podría reaccionar a tiempo a si que sin más se resignó a su destino cerro los ojos pero no sintió dolo en vez de eso sintió con un líquido mojaba su rostro abrió los ojos encontrándose con algo que no podría olvidar nunca**_

 _ **Allí frente de él mirándolo con ojos lleno de dolor estaba su sensei, la figura de su padre siento atravesado por estaca**_

 _ **Todos los demás pararon sus batallas los revividos por orden de Orochimaru**_

 _ **-Sensei…**_

 _ **-Minato…escúchame—dijo Jiraiya mientras tosía sangre –siempre has sido y serás como un hijo para mi…-las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Minato—aunque no me haya gastado como trastrases a Naruto a mi Nieto así como lo hiciste…siempre serás un hijo para mí y estaré orgulloso…- fuerzas de Jiraiya cedieron dando una última sonrisa como despedida el gran gamma Sannin, pereció "**_

-En fin una molestia menos para mí….-Al finalizar aquellas frías y crueles palabras en toda konoha un temblor comenzó a azotar a la aldea y posiblemente mucho más haya

-Ma-Maldito…-se escucharon esas palabras todos voltearon a ver fuera de la barrera y allí vieron como los ninja que habían puesto la barrera junto los AMBUS de la aldea miraban con temor a Naruto el cual apretaba sus puños haciendo que sangren—Te matare…

El temblor se hizo más fuerte el cielo empezó a oscurecerse rayos y relámpagos resonaban en toda l ladea haciendo que todas las batallas cesen para ver aquel extraño fenómeno

Destellos eléctricos empezaron a envolver el cuerpo de Naruto quien tenía la vista cubierta por mechones de su cabello que se elevaba y parpadeaba de negro a dorado

La barrera empezó a agrietarse, gruesas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Naruto que parpadeaban de azul a esmeralda

-Esto jamás te lo perdonare…-el cabello se empezó a elevarse Naruto levanto su mirada mirando a Orochimaru quien se relamía los labios-JAMAAAAAAAAS!

Un aura cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Naruto, la barrera colapso…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-fue el grito de furia de Naruto sea envuelto en un aura dorada segando a todos por el intenso brillo

Cuando todos pudieron ver claramente como Naruto ahora tenía el cabello dorado un mechón caía por su frente sus ojos ahora eran de un intenso color esmeralda un aura cubría el cuerpo del ahora rubio, destellos eléctricos cubría su cuerpo (llevaba la misma ropa que describí en el prólogo) su cola ondeaba con el viento pero ahora de color dorado

Todos quedaron en shock y solo tenían una palabra para describir eso

-(Un d-dios)-pensaron varios ninjas

Recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Minato más específicamente una imagen en la hoja de un libro que tenía en casa

-(Ahora no cabe duda…)-pensó Minato admirando como el poder emanaba del cuerpo de su hijo

Hiruzen miraba a Naruto con impresión y volteo a mirar el cuerpo de su difunto estudiante

-(Jiraiya…veo que no te equivocaste)—pensó Hiruzen con tristeza

Onoki por su parte retrocedió unos pasos

-Esto no puede ser…-murmuraba con absoluto terror mientras posaba su mirada en los ojos de Naruto—esos…esos ojos… esa mirada—decía en shock y pánico

-Orochimaru…-la voz de Naruto se escuchó distorsionada como si estuvieran hablando dos personas en vez de una—¡TE MATARE!

-Kukukuku entonces ven Naruto-kun…-Orochimaru dijo para después dirigirse a los revividos—Acábenlo….

Tobirama sin señales de manos creo un gran dragón de agua

Naruto no se movió ni un milímetro para esquivar el ataque, su expresión se mantenía igual

OoO

Todos en la corporación capsula se mantenía en silencio mirando expectantes

Marrón poso su mirada en Naruto quien Miraba seriamente a Bills, Naruto sintió que alguien lo miraba fijamente y se volteo encontrándose con los ojos castaños de Marrón

-E-res un saiyajin-por fin pregunto la rubia al de marcas en la mejilla

Este se rasco la nuca nervioso ante esa pregunto

-Se puede decir que si…-respondió nervioso

-¡Y por qué diablos no me lo dijiste!—Exclamo Marrón

-Eh? Bueno, no preguntaste—respondió simplemente Naruto encogiéndose de hombros

Todos cayeron de espaldas ante esa respuesta

-Con que graciosito no?-dijo Marrón con una vena en la frente Naruto empezó a temblar puede que sea un saiyajin pero hay una ley divina jamás de los jamases hagas enfurecer a una mujer si no quieres sufrir su ira

-¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡Mi bebe tiene su primera discusión con su novio!—ese grito fue dado Por la madre de Marrón sacándole gotas a todos los presente

Los chicos se sonrojaron fuertemente

-¡MAMA!-exclamo sumamente avergonzada Marrón

18 sin embargo tenía sus manos tapando su boca con un sonrojo avergonzada por el arrebato que le acababa de dar

Todos tenían gotas en su nuca

Bra, Gine y Yuki tenían sonrisa siniestra

O si, como iban a molestar a Marrón con eso

Sin embargo Bills tenían una vena en la frente

-Estos gusanos están…ignorándome?-susurro con sombras en su ojos

Wiss soltó un suspiro

Vegeta vio eso y se puso aún más nervioso

-(¡Sera mejor que haga algo antes de que nos maten!)—pensaba alarmado vegeta

La tierra empezó a temblar

-Ustedes gusanos como se atreven a ignorarme a..-todos los estaban alertas por como aquel ser despedía una gran energía pero el temblor ceso cuando la nariz del gato morado capto un olor—Hmm huele delicioso

A vegeta rápidamente se le ocurrió un plan

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia Bills y Wiss ante la mirada expectante de todos

-H-Hola señor Bills-dijo nervioso el príncipe de los saiyajin haciendo una reverencia para sorpresa de todos menos de Naruto quien no entendía que pasaba

-Oh eres tu…vegeta—dijo Bills más concentrado en ubicar de dónde provenía tan delicioso aroma

-Entonces no le gustaría entrar en la fiesta digo hay comida deliciosa que se que le encantara—dijo Vegeta usando su carta de triunfo…momentáneo

-Hmm ahora que lo dices veo que están celebrando algo, cierto?-dijo/pregunto el gato morado

-En efecto señor es el cumpleaños de mi esposa-contesto el saiyajin

-Oh el pequeño vegeta se casó, eso es una sorpresa—agrego con gracia Bills, vegeta tuvo que respirar y contar hasta 10 para controlarse al se humillado de esa manera—entonces llévame a probar la exquisiteces según tu de este planeta—ordeno el gato a Vegeta quien asintió rápidamente

Wiss por su parte soltó un suspiro resignado

-A parecer ha olvidado la razón que nos trajo hasta este planeta—dijo suspirando al ver como Bills se alejaba con un nervioso Vegeta hacia una d las tiendas de comidas—Pero sin embargo yo también tengo un poco de hambre jojojo-dijo el ser de piel celeste siguiendo a Bills

Con los demás

-Q-Que acaba de pasar?-pregunto en shock Bulma

-Ni…idea—contesto Bra en un estado igual que al de su madre

Todos se dirigieron hacia un mese grande donde podrían caber todos

Vegeta se acercó a ellos había dejado a Bills y Wiss comiendo en una mesa un poco alejada de donde se encontraban

-Entonces vegeta, me puedes explicar que fue lo que paso hace un momento?-pregunto Bulma

-Si, vegeta puedes explicarnos que hace un dios en la tierra?-pregunto dejando a todos helados

-(Un dios?)—se preguntó mentalmente Naruto

Vegeta frunció el señor al Namekiano

-Como sabias que era un dios, eh piccolo?—pregunto curioso el príncipe de los saiyajin

-Al ver sido Kami de la tierra me dio ciertos beneficios uno de ello fue el de sentir la energía de los dioses o mas bien a identificarla—respondió simplemente

Naruto había quedado sorprendido

-(ese tipo fe el Kami de este planeta?)-pensó sorprendido el de marcas en las mejillas

-Energía de los dioses?-pregunto Yamcha

-Esta energía de los dioses o en un término as corto Ki divino es la energía que tienen los dioses es como el Ki pero mucho más fuerte –explico simplemente el Namekiano

-Es por eso que la energía que sentí era mucho más densa y pura—hablo Naruto sorprendiendo levemente a Piccolo

-Tú también pudiste sentir la energía el-pregunto levemente sorprendido Naruto Asintió levemente

-Yo nací con la capacidad de sentir cualquier tipo de energía soy como un sensor –explico Naruto

Vegeta miro Naruto seriamente

-Como es eso que eres un saiyajin pensé que los únicos saiyajin sobrevivientes estaban aquí en la tierra—dijo vegeta mirando seriamente—además veo que eres uno de raza pura?-

Naruto se miro dudoso por unos segundos antes de contestar

-yo vengo de un planeta lejano a este-dijo Naruto

-De que planeta?-pregunto Gohan curiosa

-Bueno en verdad es un planeta muy semejante pero a la vez diferente a este—explico –pero en realidad no tengo un nombre específicamente lo único que puedo decirte es que del lugar que vengo se llaman naciones elementales

-Que interesante…-se escuchó una voz a las espaldas de todos

Todos se alarmaron al ver como Bills y Wiss se encontraba a sus espaldas

-(Cuando llego no logre sentirlo)-pensó sorprendido Naruto al igual que los demás guerreros

-vienes del planeta Ninshu…-dijo pensativamente ahora Wiss—por eso tienes la capacidad de sentir la energía de esa manera…-explico pensativamente haciendo que todos tengan mas dudas en sus mentes

-Señor Bills ya se han terminado al comida?-pregunto educadamente Vegeta, todavía nadie s podía acostumbrar a eso

-Si…y ahora a lo que vine alguien de aquí ha escuchado hablar acerca de un dios súper saiyajin?—pregunto dejando a todos en shock por tal pregunta

-Un dios súper saiyajin?—menciono Krilin confundido

-Si, si acaso son sordos?-pregunto fastidiado el gato morado

-Se refiere a esto AHHHHHH!-dijo Yuki transformándose en SSJ

-Hmm esa es parecida a la transformación que me mostro aquel saiyajin el planeta Kaio—reflexiono el Gato—pero mucho más débil pero esa no es la que me refiero, además tiene que ser un saiyajin de raza pura y solo eres mitad Saiyajin—explico haciendo que a Yuki le creciera una vena en su frente

-TU!, a quien le dices débil!—exclamo molesta la peli purpura

-A ti…-dijo Bills como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¡Ahora vera gato súper alimentado!-Yuki se iba a lanzar contra Bills pero Vegeta le dio un coscorrón haciendo que pare en seco que lagrimitas empiecen a salir de sus ojos

-P-Papa eso me dolió..-decía llorando cómicamente Yuki perdiendo su transformación de súper saiyajin

-No seas estúpida no ve por tu estupidez nos pueden matar a todos!?—le regaño vegeta a su hija

-Entonces me dirán si saben algo o no?-pregunto Bills ya fastidiado por todo lo que pasaba

-Los siento señor pero no tenemos ni idea de lo que habla—dijo esta vez Gohan

-Tsk…bueno creo que eh perdido el tiempo—dijo Bills—ahhh tendré que destruir el planeta para desquitarme con algo

Todos se tensaron viablemente

Naruto se molestó por eso

Todos sintieron como un Ki se elevaba todos voltearon a ver a Naruto quien apretaba los puños

-Solo por eso?—dijo en un tono molesto mientras tenía su mirada tapada por sus cabellos

-Naruto…-murmuro preocupada Marrón al ver el estado del saiyajin

-Oh eso molesto al héroe de Ninshu?—dijo burlonamente Bills la ira de Naruto aumento, y la confusión de todos los demás aumento

-Héroe de Ninshu?-se preguntó en un susurro 18

-(El ki de ese niño es enorme) —pensó sorprendido Piccolo

-O mejor dicho héroe de Konoha?-dijo Bills burlonamente consiguiendo el efecto esperado

La tierra y empezó a temblar y el cielo se oscureció y lleno de nubes

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron esmeralda

-(Acaso puede transformarse?)—se preguntó Gohan viendo como el KI Naruto aumentaba desmesuradamente

Vegeta sin embargo

-No seas idiota no podrás contra el!-gritaba el orgulloso príncipe de los Saiyajin

-¡AHHHHHHH!—Naruto hizo caso omiso a los gritos de los demás y se transformó en SSj— ¡BILLS!-Naruto se lanzó contra el dios de la destrucción quien sonrió complacido

-¡NARUTO!-grito preocupada Marrón

-¡Ese insecto!-grito Vegeta furioso por la imprudencia que acababa de hacer Naruto pero sin embargo—tengo que admitir que tiene agallas

-Naruto le dio una serie de golpes a Bills quien los detenía con un solo dedo quien miraba aburrido

-Acaso eso es todo?—pregunto mientras detenía con aburrimiento los ataques del saiyajin

Naruto al ver que no tendría efecto atacar de esa manera de un salto se alejo

Naruto sonrió de medio lado

-de que hablas…esta es sola mi primera fase…-dijo causando que todos lo miraran soprendido

-COMO!?-grito Gine sorprendida

-Pero ese poder lo tengo yo cuando me transformo en fase 2 o inclusive ..Acaso es posible-dijo Gohan chocheando a todos

-Que dijiste Gohan, debe ser una broma no?-dijo Yuki sin poder creérselo

-Lo que dice Gohan es verdad-dijo Piccolo apoyando a su alumna

Vegeta apretaba sus puños

Como era posible eso, si lo que decían era cierto y ese chico solo esta en su fase base del super saiyajin y tiene ese nivel de pelea

-Entonces demuéstrame otra de tu transformaciones-dijo Bills un poco mas interesado

-Ya que insistes—dijo sonriendo de una forma que reconocieron todos

-(Esa sonrisa…)-pensó piccolo mientras miraba de reojo a Gohan

Naruto se encorvo y apretó los puños

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Con ese grito los rayos se aparecieron mas fuertes que la vez anterior

Todos los que transitaban en la ciudad pararon sus actividades al sentir como el suelo temblaban y una tormenta había parecido de la nada embraveciendo al mar

-Esta sensación…. —dijo Piccolo recordando sentir algo parecido hace tiempo haciendo que todos quienes están cubriéndose por las fuertes corriente de vientos lo miraran—es como esa vez en la batalla contra Manji boo, cuando Goku se transformó por primera vez aquí en la tierra en súper saiyajin 3

Todos no comentaron más nada ya que estaban mudos ante tal despliegue de poder

-(Ese maldito como se atreve…)-pensaba vegeta viendo con impotencia como Naruto liberaba su poder

-(Así que hay alguien más fuerte que ese Saiyajin eh)-pensó con cierta emoción el dios d la destrucción pero no lo demostró

Y Wiss Bueno el…

…hmm este bocadillo de calamar esta delicioso—gemía de felicidad comiendo

De regreso a la batalla

Y el cambio climático en consecuencia de la liberación de poder de Naruto se había calmado

Todos miraban fijamente como la nube de polvo que había cubierto a Naruto se despejaba, lo que se escuchaba era el sonido de destellos eléctricos

Sudor bajaba por los rostros de todos

Allí se encontraba Naruto pero diferente su ropa había cambiado ahora vestía un gi de pelea de color Negro amarrado con una cinta en la cintura de color blanco abajo llevaba una camisa color blanco, su cabello había crecido llegándole hasta los hombros su mirada de Naruto era la de un guerrero con experiencia de haber peleados mil batallas un mechón caía por su frente

-Este es mi fase de súper saiyajin 2—declaro seriamente dejando sin habla a todos

-(Fase 2 pero su poder es el mismo que cuando kakaroto se transforma en fase 3!)-grio mentalmente Vegeta

Marrón sin embargo tenía un sonrojo atómico al igual que Bra pero esta tenia baba saliendo de su boca, Gohan, Gine y Yuki tenían un leve sonrojo

Bulma, Milk y 18 notaron eso y fruncieron el ceño

-(Oh mi pequeña/s ya está/n creciendo) —pensaron Bulma y 18 llorando cómicamente refiriéndose a Marrón, Yuki y Bra respectivamente

Milk por otro lado

-(No, no mis hijas no saldrán con un rebelde)-pensó Milk al ver los sonrojos de Gohan y Gine aunque debía admitir que el chico estaba guapo

-Sin duda alguna tienes un poder increíble pero aun así no podrás contra mí eso lo sabes no? –dijo Bills con una sonrisa

-Lo se…

Todos quedaron perplejos al escuchar aquellas palabras de Naruto

-C-cómo?—pronuncio perplejo ten shin han

-Entonces que me impide destruir el planeta?—dijo Bills

Naruto sonrió

-Sabes sobre las esferas del dragón?-le pregunto Naruto al dios

-Por supuesto niño, soy un dios—dijo arrogantemente el dios

-Entonces por qué no las usamos para averiguar sobe aquel súper saiyajin dios que buscas—Naruto desapareció su transformación regresando a su estado normal pero aun manteniendo su Gi de pelea

-¡Oh es una buena idea!—exclamo alegre Bulma yendo a buscar las esferas del dragón

-Pero antes—Piccolo dijo mirando hacia un lado—Sal de allí Goku…

Eso llamo la atención de todos

-Goku…—dijo Krilin levantando una ceja en un parpadeo el guerrero Saiyajin apareció de la nada

-¡Hola! Jeje-saludo Goku llegando a la escena

-Veo que estuviste presenciando todo lo que sucedía no es así Goku?-señalo Piccolo

-tu como siempre tan observador como todo—dijo Alegremente Goku –respondiendo a tu pregunta llegue cuando el señor Bills estaba provocando a el-dijo Goku señalando a Naruto quien solo sonrió— ¡Déjame decirte que eres muy poderoso!

-jejeje gracias señor Goku –decía Naruto rascándose las mejillas

-Kawaiii!-chillo alegremente Bra lanzándose contra Naruto para restregar sus mejillas contra la de Naruto—tan fuerte, tan guapo y tan adorable!

Todos tenían una gota en sus Nuca

vegeta por su parte estaba furioso al ver a su pequeña estar cerca asi de un mocoso según el

Una sensación apareció en el aire todos voltearon a ver a Marrón quien era envuelta por un aura oscura mientras miraba con ojos asesinos a Bra

-Bra…aléjate de Naruto ahora…-dijo con un tono de ultratumba Marrón

-No quiero—le respondió Bra sacándole la lengua la gota de todos aumento

-Te voy a…

-¡Ya basta!—grito Bills ya harto de esperar –donde está la humana con las esferas del dragón

En ese mismo momento apareció Bulma quien traía la esfera del dragón

-Ya era hora mujer!—dijo Bills haciendo que Vegeta comenzara a enojarse de verdad

Una vez las esferas tuvieron arreglada en el suelo todos esperaban expectantes

-Sal de allí Shenlong y cumple mi deseo!-exclamo Goku invocando al dragón de ls deseos

El cielo oscureció y las esferas brillaron intensamente

Un gran dragón de color verde apareció en el cielo

-Yo soy Shenlong cumpliré sus deseos pero solo dos así que díganme cuál es su deseo…

Todos los ciudadanos que transitaban observaron sorprendidos como el gran dragón se alzaba en el cielo

-Esa es la dirección de la corporación capsula…sí que saben celebrar—dijo algo fastidiada la oficial de policía

De regreso con los guerreros

Naruto observaba maravillado al dragón

-Entonces es cierto…aún tengo una oportunidad –susurro Naruto para sí mismo viendo con esperanza al dragón

-Díganme cuál es su deseo?—pregunto Shenlong

Continuara….

Ufff en verdad escribí bastante para mi estándar XD

Espero que les haya gustado y vayan entendiendo la trama de la historia

¡Espero sus Reviews! Recuerden mientras más dejen más rápido actualizare


	4. Chapter 4

Espero el guste el capítulo de hoy

Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia

Aclaraciones: Dragon bally Naruto no me pertenecen…..

Capitulo III

-Orochimaru….

Aquellas palabras pronunciadas tan fríamente, con un odio profundo

Toda la invasión se había detenido al sentir tal presión de poder que inundaba la atmosfera

Harishama y Tobirama se lanzaron rápidamente al ataque….Naruto no se inmuto su mirada de color esmeralda estaba puesta en el Sannin de las serpientes

Cuando el puñetazo de Harishama iba impactar en el rostro de Naruto este solo ladeo el rostro hacia un lado y sujeto el brazo del Kage revivido, Tobirama por su envió una patada hacia el tórax de Naruto quien lo sujeto con su otra mano

Todo eso sin apartar la mirada de Orochimaru

-Me molestan….

Naruto al decir esas palabras en un parpadeo tenia sujetada del cuello al primer y segundo Hokage sin esfuerzo alguno los lanzo al aire y apunto su palma de la mano abierta

-¡HA!-lanzando un potente rayo de energía de color dorado….eliminado de la faz de la tierra a lod dos Kage revividos

Los demás veían esto perplejos

-No puede ser los elimino como nada….-dijo Minato en shock

El Tsusikage miraba alterado y asustado al guerrero dorado

-Definitivamente…es el no hay duda –murmuraba Onoki

En el pálido rostro de Orochimaru empezó a bajar sudor, mirando a Madara hablo

-Madara elimina al mocoso—siseo el Sannin

Madara por su parte lo miro escéptico y para sorpresa de todos

-No…

Dijo simplemente el legendario Uchiha descolocando a todos y aún más a Orochimaru

-Es una orden ve y…

-Ya te dije que no…-Madara interrumpió al Sannin y tomo el sello que tenía en su cuello antes de mirar a Naruto—que tengas un buen baile….-y sin más arranco el Kunai en su cuello desapareciendo y revelando el cuerpo del gennin del sonido de nombre Dosu

Todos estaban totalmente incrédulos

-No puede ser posible acaso no obedeció las ordenes aun en el Edo tensei? -se preguntó en shock Minato

-Tu..-esas palabras sacaron a todos de sus divagaciones Naruto con una mirada mortalmente fría en sus ojos ahora totalmente de color esmeralda apuntaba con su dedo a Orochimaru—pagaras por lo que hiciste bastardo

Orochimaru no tuvo tiempo ni de pestañear cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba en sus pulmones

Naruto había aparecido de repente frente al Sannin dándole un puño en el estómago haciendo que este escupa sangre, Naruto no se detuvo allí de una patada mando a volar por los aires al Sannin, Naruto sin perder tiempo apareció sobre el Sannin y con un golpe en descenso mando a Orochimaru contra el suelo causando que cuando este impactara contra el suelo destruyera el techo, los que estaban en el lugar tuvieron saltar lejos de allí para no recibir algún golpe de un escombro

Cuando la cortina de humo se despejo se pudo ver a un Orochimaru maltratado vomitaba sangre mientras estaba de rodillas

Naruto apareció a un lado de él mirándolo fríamente

-Cof…Maldito cof cof- maldecía Orochimaru mientras tosía sangre

-Y esto no se acerca a lo que te voy a ser sufrir, maldito miserable-dijo sin emociones Naruto

-Crees que me quedare aquí tanto tiempo kukuku-reía mientras se limpiaba la sangre de sus labios pálidos

Naruto se dio el gusto de sonreír haciéndolo ver más intimidante

-(Dios se ve tan sexi) —pensó cierta chica de cabello rojos ninja de sonido quien miraba esa pelea escondida

-Vas a sufrir maldito-dijo Naruto Orochimaru solo empezó a reír haciendo que Naruto frunza el ceño—que te parece tan gracioso acaso eres masoquista? –dijo Naruto burlonamente

Orochimaru se levantó lentamente

-Kukuku Naruto-kun déjame decirte algo—dijo sombríamente mientras sus ojos eran cubierto por su cabello Naruto solo escuchaba escéptico al Sannin -eh investigado lo que eres y eh encontrado un defecto fatal en los de tu clase….

Minato quien estaba con los AMBUS que habían llegado para respaldarlos escuchaba todo atentamente al igual que todos los demás un recuerdo reciente llego a la mente del rubio

"Minato se encontraba en el palco mirando la pelea de su hijo Naruto quien estaba en estos mismos instantes elevando su poder

-Jiraiya sensei…que es esto, esté poder-preguntaba el rubio Kage

Jiraiya poso su mirada seria obre su ex alumno antes de contestar

-Deberías ya de haberlo deducido ese poder…. esa cola…es lo que lo que identificaba a los de clan Namikase hace siglos-respondió seriamente haciendo que Minato abra los ojos sorprendidos

-Pero como es posible eh leído los royos antiguo de mi clan pero pensé que ese linaje se había disuelto por completo a través de las generaciones que nacían cómo es posible que Naruto lo tenga?—pregunto Minato a un sorprendido

Los demás Kages escuchaban atentamente la conversación

Jiraiya soltó un suspiro largo

-En verdad del como despertó o heredo esas cualidades, ni yo mismo lose….-pauso brevemente—pero lo que si se es que esa sangre corre fuertemente en las venas de Naruto me atrevería a decir que su sangre es pura…pero sin embargo—la mirada de Jiraiya divago como si un recuerdo hubiera llegado de repente

-que sucede Jiraiya?-pregunto esta ve el sandaime

-Es solo que gracias a eso también heredo un defecto fatal que no diré en este preciso momento y mucho menos cuando kages de otras aldeas se encuentra aquí…ya eh hablado de más…

-(Un ¿defecto fatal?)-se preguntó Minato mentalmente al igual que los demás Kages"

Minato salió de sus divagaciones cuando Naruto hablo

-Defecto fatal…no sé a qué te refieres-dijo confundido el Rubio al pálido Sannin

-tu exceso de confianza….

De repente un clon de Orochimaru emergió del suelo y apareció en la espalda de Naruto empuñando su espada kusanagi

-¡NARUTO!-grito Minato haciendo que Naruto voltee a mirarlo— ¡DETRÁS DE TI!

-¡demasiado tarde!

-¡ARGGGG!-grito de dolor Naruto al sentir como su pecho era atravesado por la espada del Sannin de las serpientes

-¡No, Naruto!- se escuchó un grito venir de la espalda del Sannin — ¡RASENGAN!

El clon de Orochimaru despareció disolviéndose en barro al recibir el impacto de una esfera de chkara de parte de Naruko quien había llegado justo al mismo momento que Orochimaru apuñalaba a Naruto

-Naruko…-murmuro Naruto al mismo tiempo que perdía su transformación y empezaba a toser sangre abundantemente por su boca

-¡Naruto!-exclamo ya con lágrimas en los ojos al ver el estado de su hermano

Natsumi que haba llegado junto su madre a la zona de batalla vieron horrorizadas como Naruto estaba con una herida en el pecho, lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos

Minato corrió hacia donde estaba su hijo

-Papa—dijo entre tosidos el rubio

-No hables…Naruto ¡un medico rápido!-llamo Minato a un médico tratando de mantener la calma

Un escuadrón de ninja médicos llegó a atender al rubio estos con Ninjutsu medico trataron de parar el sangrado de la herida

Unos de medic-nin se acercaron a la familia de Naruto quienes miraban preocupado como era atendido Naruto

-Lord Hokage siento decirle esto pero la herida es demasiado profunda además…el ninja médico le mostro la espada a Minato la cual reconoció como kusanagi Minato abrió los ojos sorprendido—como puede ver la espada es la legendaria kusanagi la cual tiene un veneno potente en su filo y aunque lográramos detenerle sangrado el veneno lo mataría ya que no tenemos el antídoto—dijo El ninja medico

Kushina iba a tomar al médico por el cuello y decirle que era un incompetente pero una mano en su hombro la contuvo poso su mirada en Minato quien sostenía su hombro

-Mina-kun…

La mirada de Minato era sombría

-tengo algo para ayudar a sobrevivir a Naruto—dijo Minato haciendo que las esperanza volviera

-¡En serio tou-san!-exclamo con esperanza Naruko

-pero las necesito a ti y a Natsumi-

-cuenta con nosotras-exclamo de nuevo Naruko

-entonces ¡síganme!-Minato salio corriendo hacia donde se encontraba s hijo siendo atendido por los ninja médicos

Kushina por su parte los siguió para ver que tenía planeado su esposo

-Niñas muéstrenme sus sellos –dijo Minato con seriedad mortal haciendo que Kushia abra los ojos soprendida

-Minato tu…-murmuro Kushina

Este movimiento de parte del cuarto Hokage tendría gran importancia en el futuro

OoO

El glorioso dragón de nombre Shenlong ahora se encontraba alzándose en el cielo

-díganme cuál es su deseo?-pregunto con voz imponente el mítico dragón

Goku dio un paso al frente Shenlong

-Shenlong….dime puedes traer aquí al dios súper saiyajin—pidió goku respetuosamente al dragon quien permaneció neutro

-No…-respondió secamente destruyendo las esperanzas de los guerreros

-Pero según el señor Bills el soñó con un dios súper saiyajin—declaro el guerrero haciendo que Shenlong abra los ojos incrédulos

-¡El señor Bills está aquí!—dijo/grito para posar su mirada en el gato morado quien lo miraba escéptico—señor Bills! Es un honor tenerlo aquí en la tierra!

-déjate de estupideces y respóndeme puedes traer a ese dios súper saiyajin sí o no….-dijo Bills con aburrimiento pero a la vez ansias en su voz expectante a tener una batalla emocionante después de siglos

Shenlong tenía una gota de sudor frio bajando por su frente

-Es la primera vez que veo a Shenlong actuar de esa manera –comento Bulma al ver el nerviosismo del mítico dragón ante la presencia de Bills

-Es cierto se ha estado comportando extraño—agrego Krilin

Naruto miraba todo expectante

-(Hasta el gran dragón de los deseos le tiene miedo) —pensó Naruto mientras sudor frio recorría su cien

-Entonces dime….puedes traer al dios súper saiyajin que busco?—pregunto Bills ya impaciente

Shenlong lo pensó antes de contestar ya que no quería provocar la furia del dios de la destrucción

-Lo siento me es imposible traerlo hasta aquí ya que despareció…-respondió el dragón todos fruncieron el ceño-solo es una antigua leyenda –agrego al final el dragon

-¿desapareció? Podrías contarnos de que se trata la leyenda? —pregunto goku

-Ese es su deseo que les diga que se sobre el dios súper saiyajin?—pregunto incrédulo Shenlong

-Si, podrías por favor?—pidió Goku juntando sus manos en señal de suplica

Shenlong vio cómo se encontraban Bills de impaciente y con un trago en seco empezó a relatar

-bien-acepto el dragón de los deseos-El dios súper saiyajin dios es una leyenda muy antigua, se remonta en una época en donde los saiyajin en la época más violenta de su existencia, el súper saiyajin dios se creó a través de la unión de cinco saiyans de corazón apacible creando un circulo agarrando sus manos done en su interior también se encuentre un saiyans lleno de bondad. Fue necesaria realizar esta unión para eliminar a los saiyans malvados que dominaban el planeta vegeta aunque la transformación del súper saiyajin dios era temporal, y los efectos de esta transformación se terminaron antes de que pudiera erradicar con todos sus enemigos que habitaban el planeta—relato Shenlong –esa es la leyenda del súper saiyajin dios…..

Todos quedaron pensativos ante esa nueva información

-(Esa leyenda no la conocía hasta ahora…) —pensó vegeta al desconocer esa información de su raza

Bills al igual que Wiss se encontraban pensativos

-Así ese dios súper saiyajin solo es un mito?—Dijo goku decepcionado ya que el estaba emocionado de conocer al desaparecido guerrero

Bills permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes mirar a Gohan, Yuki, Gine, Vegeta, Bra, Goku y Naruto

Wiss observo la acción del dios de la destrucción, y sonrió….de alguna u otra forma Bills iba a pelear contra ese tal Dios súper saiyajin

-Con su permiso me marcho…-declaro Shenlong para posteriormente desparecer y que las esferas del dragón se dispersaran nuevamente por el planeta para dentro de un años ser encontraas nuevamente

-Entonces-hablo el dios destructor llamando la atención de todos—harán el ritual para crear a dios súper saiyajin o tendré que destruir el planeta? –declaro con una ceja alzada Bills

Antes de que nadie hablara Naruto se adelanto

-Estas seguro de que funcionara?—dijo Naruto ganándose la atención de todos—digo la mayoría es mestiza….

-En realidad en la leyenda solo dijeron 5 saiyajin de corazón apacible…no específico si tendría que ser de raza pura…-dijo Wiss

Bills con un gruñido volvieron a hablar

-Entonces lo harán sí o no se me agota la paciencia-dijo el dios

Los saiyajin asintieron, Naruto se fue a sentar en una mesa cercana bajo la mirada expectante de Bills

-Oye tu Naruto es que acaso no escuchaste-pregunto Marron llegando al lado del saiyajin de ojos azules

Naruto la miro a ella y a los demás

-No me necesitan para el ritual pueden hacerlo perfectamente sin mi participación—dijo Naruto restándole importancia

Vegeta gruño

-Acaso eres idiota tenemos mas posibilidades de lograrlo ya que al parecer tu también eres un saiyajin de raza pura al igual que Kakaroto y yo—dijo seriamente Vegeta—(Aunque esos ojos…me hacen dudar ya que no había visto un saiyajin de raza pura con ese color de ojos)—pensó

Naruto miro al príncipe de los saiyajin unos segundos antes de contestar

-Dije que no participaría…-Dijo Naruto tomando una bebida de la mesa

Vegeta iba a reclamar pero Goku intervino

-Vamos vegeta cálmate sé que saldrá bien con nosotros solamente confía en mi—dijo Goku sonriendo, poso su mirada en Naruto y su semblante cambio a uno de seriedad—Ademas…ese chico—susurro que Vegeta pudo escuchar

-Que Kakarotto?—pregunto Vegeta curioso

Goku sacudió su cabeza y dejo de mirar a Naruto

-No es Nada jajaja apresurémonos al señor Bills se le va a acabar la paciencia jaja-dijo Goku riendo nerviosamente

-Eres raro Kakarotto…-dijo Vegeta

-Ya apresúrense de una buena vez!-grito Bills

Naruto quien permanecía bebiendo su bebida miro de reojo como Yuki, Gohan, Gine, Vegeta y Bra hacían un circulo alrededor de Goku

-Asi piensan transformarlo a el…-penso Naruto mirando seriamente a Goku —Sera una pelea interesante…

-Naruto…-las palabras de Marron sacaron a Naruto de sus cavilaciones

Naruto poso su mirada en la rubia

-Si que sucede Marron?—pregunto curioso Naruto

-Crees que El señor Goku gane?—pregunto Nerviosa Marron, no por estar con Naruto si nopor que, en esta pelea se definirá si el planeta tierra será destruido o permanecerá todavía en la existencia

Naruto sintió como el Ki de Goku cambio y sonrió

-Posiblemente…-dijo Naruto sonriendo

(La pelea de Goku y Bill sucedió al igual que la película)

Todos se encontraban en shock allí en el piso frente los pies del dios de la destrucción se encontraba Goku al borde de la inconciencia

-Goku…perdió—dijo incrédulo Ten-shin-han

Los demás también estaban igual

Bills los miran aburrido a cada uno de ellos

-Al final…no pudieron hacer nada para evitar que los elimine…

Vegeta miraba a Goku en el suelo mientras apretaba los puños

-Al final no sirvió de Nada-murmuro en shock el miedo recorría su cuerpo estaba paralizado miro a Bulma, a Yuki y Bra…. —Tsk, Al diablo, ¡AHHHHHHHH!—grito Vegeta entrando en la fase del súper saiyajin 2

Todos miraron con sorpresa a Vegeta, incluido Naruto y el mismo dios de la destrucción

-¡No dejare que nos destruyas al menos aun yo permanezca de pie!—con ese grito vegeta se lanzó contra el dios de la destrucción

Un puño se conectó contra el mentón de Bills quien salía disparado hacia atrás, vegeta con una increíble velocidad apareció en la dirección donde salió volando Bills y le dio una patada en ascenso elevándolo en el aire apareció encima de Bills y con un golpe en descenso hizo que Bills impactara duramente contra el suelo

Vegeta puso su palma extendida, energía empezó a acumularse

-¡todos cúbranse!—grito Piccolo al ver claramente las intenciones de vegeta

-¡Toma esto! ¡Ataque del Bing-Bang AHHHHHHH!—una gran estela de energía Salio disparada de la palma de la mano de Vegeta

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Una gran explosión sacudió ciudad capsula

Vegeta jadeaba mientras permanecía en su estado de súper saiyajin 2 había usado mucha energía en ese ataque vegeta se dio cuenta que una barrera de energía aislaba la mansión capsula y a los demás observo como Naruto tenía su mano extendida y miraba con sorpresa a su espalda

Unos aplausos se escucharon a la espalda de Vegeta , Bulma, Milk y los guerreros Z miraban estupefactos como Bills estaba a las espaldas de Vegeta sin un solo rasguño

El más afectado de todos era vegeta quien permanecía inmóvil

-Digno del príncipe de los saiyajin…sin embargo—Bills pareció en un parpadeo frente Vegeta y le conecto un codazo en su estómago sacándole el aire, tomo a vegeta del cuello de su armadura –No fue nada…

La transformación de Vegeta desapareció

-¡Papa!—gritaron Yuki y Bra

La primera se transformó en súper saiyajin y miro a Gine la cual se transformó igualmente, tomaron distancia y

-¡Fu!—comenzó Yuki

-¡Sion!—termino Gine

Un resplandor envolvió a ambas saiyajin y de esta salió ahora una chica de cabello negro que que le llegaba hasta los hombros donde sobresalían mechones de cabellos morados tenia una chaqueta de color negro cerrada resaltando su bien formado busto el cuello de color naranja un pantalón de color blanco

-¡Ahora veras!—exclamo Yine resultado de la fusión de Gine y Yuki contra el dios de la destrucción quien miraba aburrido como se acercaba

Una ráfaga de golpes y patadas impactaron contra Bills quien aún permanecía sujetando a vegeta sin inmutarse, el dios solo de una bofetada mando a volar a Yine

Después de eso Bills miro a los demás y les lanzo a Vegeta, poso su mirada en un débil goku quien era ayudado a ponerse de pie por Ten-shin-han y yamcha

Sin esperar Gohan se transformó en súper saiyajin Piccolo se puso en pose de pelea, yine apareció al lado de ellos, goku se puso con esfuerzo al lado de ellos todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Bills y Naruto

Naruto de repente sintió que alguien tomaba su mano sorprendido volteo su mirada encontrándose con Marron quien tenía una mirada asustada

-Naruto tengo miedo…-dijo con voz temblorosa Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, recuerdos vinieron a su mente

"Tou-san…tengo miedo"—fue la voz de un niño con voz temblorosa que llego a su mente

Naruto vio como todos se preparaban para lanzarse contra el dios destructor

-(Vas a dejar que el los destruya..)—se escuchó una voz gruesa en la mente de Naruto—(Dejaras que pase lo mismo aquí…)-se volvió a escuchar esa misma voz

Naruto miro los ojos verdes de Marron y allí tomo su decisión

Posando una mano en la mejilla de Marron para acariciarla dijo

-Te prometo que…no te pasara nada a ti ni a nadie…-dijo con determinación el de ojos azules –es una promesa…dattebayo…-y sin más en un parpadeo desapareció esando a una conmocionada y sonrojada Marron quien tenía los ojos humedecidos Numero 18 observo eso y sonrio al igual que Bra

Los guerreros z estaban a punto de lanzarse contra Bills quien tenía una mirada aburrida mientras los observaba

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer un movimiento

En el medio apareció Naruto quien tenía su mirada tapada por el flequillo de sus cabellos negros

-Hmp con que por fin decidiste pelear al fanal—dijo Bills sonriendo con arrogancia, pero Naruto permaneció con su mirada tapada por el flequillo mientras apretaba los puños

Los guerreros Z miraban conmocionado a Naruto

Los cabellos negros de Naruto empezaron a elevarse al igual que fragmentos de tierra

-(Este ki…) —pensó Piccolo sorprendido

-(Interesante…) —pensó Wiss quien observaba todo sentado en una de los tantos puestos de comida

-Entonces…empezamos-murmuro Naruto desapareciendo de la vista de todos al igual que Bills— (Así que usted también lo descifro eh Bills-sama)—pensó Wiss

En las alturas aparecieron Naruto y Bills separados frente a frente por una distancia de 10 metros se observaban seriamente sin pestañear

-Entonces…no piensas transformarte?—pregunto el gato morado

Naruto sonrió mientras sus ojos se volvían de color esmeralda y su cabello se erizaba

-(Nuevamente….aquí estoy luchando contra un dios) —pensó Naruto mientras miraba con sus ojos ahora esmeralda al dios

-(Pero este es exageradamente mas poderoso que ella)—se escucho de nuev aquella gureza voz

-(Si, el no se compara con kaguya el es monstruosamente mas poderoso)—respondió mentalmente Naruto para mirar a Bills—lo daré todo en esta batalla asi que prepárate—dijo con voz dura

Bills sonrió con sarcasmo

-eso debería decirte yo a ti…aunque te mentiría—dijo Bills—no necesito luchar con todo para derotarte…

-¡AHHHHHHHH!— con un grito Naruto se transformó en súper saiyajin 2

En la superficie

-¡La batalla a comenzado!—Exclamo Piccolo sintiendo el abrupto incremento de poder

Los demás asintieron

-Naruto…-murmuro preocupada Marron con sus dos manos en el pecho

.

.

.

.

.

En la distancia alguien observaba toda la situación con absoluta calma este tenia una capa cubriéndole completamente el cuerpo

-(Un dios de la destrucción…)—pensó aquella persona—(un dios súper saiyajin)—volvio a pensar—(y lo que mas me soprende es que tu estes aquí también Naruto…)

Unos ojos rojos brillaron bajo la sombra de la capa

-(Que comience el baile…)—fue lo último que pensó para desaparecer disolviéndose en el aire

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

¡Hola!

Sé que me quedo más corto que los anteriores les pido disculpas el próximo será mas largo

Bueno cualquier pregunta háganmelo saber por comentarios o por una conversación privada sin ningún problema serán contestadas

Acepto sugerencias para el nombre de la fusión de Gine y YuKI

¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

Depues de un siglo actualizo, espero que disfruten el capitulo, gracias a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo en comentar

Aclaraciones: Naruto, Dragon Ball y sus personjes no me pertenecen...

perdonen si hay errores ortograficos

-Hola-personaje hablando

-(Hola)-personaje pensando

Capitulo IV

Minato Namikaze, cuarto Hokage de la aldea de la hoja se encontraba en estos momentso en el hospital principal de la misma sentado en la sala de espera junto su familia, bueno parte de esta ya que se encontraban Naruko y Kushina, ademas de Sasuki y el anciano tercer Hokage

-¿Estas seguro de lo que hiciste?, ¿eres conciente de lo que acabas de crear?-pregunto Hiruzen a su sucesor quien le devolvio la mirada

-¿Y que querias que hiciera?, que lo dejara morir? ya perdi a Jiraiya -sensei no perdere a nadie mas-responido rapidamente el Cuarto, Kushina y Naruko solo con la frase de que Naruto Muriera al que la muerte de Jiraiya, se les arrugaba el corazon de tristeza

-Se que hiciste lo que cualquier padre haria, pero entiendeme...

-No entiendeme tu a mi-corto el Namikase

-Familiares de Naruto Uzumaki-la voz de una enfermara paro aquella discusion en desarrollo

-Si somos nosotros-rapidamente Kushina salio al encuentro con la enfermera

-Pueden pasar a ver...

La efermera no pudo terminar su oracion pues en una explosion de humo un Ambu se hizo presente este tenia la mascara de Buho, pero lo que alaramo a los demas fueron las heridas profundas que tenia este

-¡Buho!-

-Hokage-sama-djo debilmente el ambu apenas manteniendose de pie

-Que sucede quien te hizo esto, acaso el ataque no habia terminado?-pregunto rapidamente el Hokage

-No fueron ellos, Raiz, Hokage-Sama vienen hacia aca con intesiones hostiles-

inato se quedo mirando a la nada unos momentos antes de Mirar a Kushina

-Crea una barrera para que no puedan entrar al hospital mediante un Sushin-ordeno Minato A su esposa antes de mirar a Sasuki y Naruko-Ustedes iran con Kushina y protegeran la entrada del hospital junto un escuadron que enviare

-Minato que sucede..

-solo haganlo, Hiruzen-

-Si, Minato-dijo este asintiendo seriamente y asi ambos desaparecieron en un destello amarrillo y Shushin respectivamente

Kushina quedo unos momentos en trance antes de reaccionar y hacer unos sellos de manos

-Arte de sellado: Resticcion-sentencio inpactando sus manos en el suelo -ya esta listo nadie puede entrar mediante un shushin o salir

-Mama-dijo Naruko preocupada-¿que sucede?

-Naruko, Sasuki, en verdad quieren a Naruto?-pregunto la matriarca uzumaki con un tono sombrio

Ambas asintieron

-Pues nesecito que ambas protegan la entrada fierramente, no dejen que nadie entre-dijo mientras invocaba una Katana en una explosion de humo-Nadie puede entrar...

¡Booooommmmmm!

-Ya vienen-dijo para en un borron de velocidad desaparecer

Naruko y Sasuki se vieron mutuamente y asintieron

No permitirian que le pasara nada a Naruto

...

Despero su parpados le pesaban sus ojos azules estaban un poco opacos

-Donde,donde estoy-dijo debilmente, miro el techo y vio blanco-el hospital?,deberia estar muerto...

" **Si, kid, deberias estar bien muerto"...**

Naruto se sobresalto ante esa voz, tan rofunda y oscura, le provoco esclaofrios

-¿Quien esta hay?-dijo debilmente poniendose alerta, mas sim embargo nada sucedio

¡Boooooommmmmmmmmmm!

La habitacion del Pelinegro retumbo ante aquella explosion que se habia sentido, los sentidos del de Marcas, activo sus sentds sensoriaes, y los que sintio lo dejo helado

-Este, este ki..es enorme-dijo sudor frio recorrio su mejilla, pero abrio los ojos mas al sentir ciertas precensias cerca de la enorme-Estos ki, Mama, Naruko, estan debiles y muchos niveles de energia estan bajando bruscamente, que esta pasando...-rapidamente Naruto se levanto de la cama en seguida cuando puso un pie fuera de la cama su vision fallo y cayo estrepisotamente al suelo-¡Ah!-grito de dolor al sentir el dolor del impacto-¡No!, ¡cuerpo no me falles ahora!-exclamo forzandose a levantarse temblorosamente, vio en una silla su ropa y con mucho esfuerzo se la puso-Hahaha, en verdad, estoy hecho una mierda...

Llevo dos dedos a su frente y cerro los ojos

-¡Ya voy resistan un poco!-exclamo abriendo los ojos su voz se habia vuelto distorsionada como si dos personas estuvieran hablando y sin mas, en un parpadeo desaparecio

...

Hace algunas horas

Hora: 4:30 P.m

Danzou era un hombre ambisioso, con hambre de poder, su mayor sueño era poner a Konoha y a el por supuesto, en la cima de las Naciones elementales, Demostrando su poderio y aplastando a las demas aldeas, pero para eso, le hacia falta una cosa

-Naruto Uzumaki...ya es momento de que tome mi arma-dijo Danzou en una tarima en el cuartel de Raiz, frente a el se encontraba un monton de Ambus Root esperando ordenes de su "dueño"-Ambus, ustedes son mis mejores herramientas, un ejemplo de como deberian ser los shinobis, frios, sin emociones-Empezo a hablar el Viejo halcon de Guerra-unas perfectas armas para la aldea, y por supuesto, para mi-una sombria sonrisa adorno su viejo rostro vendado-como sabran mi mayor ambicion es poner a Nuestra aldea, en la cima de las Naciones elementales, estamos a un paso de hacerlo, pero..-dijo con una oscura sonrisa-para eso necesito que me traigan nuestra ultima pieza, ¡Traiganme a Naruto Uzumaki!, no importa a quien tengan que eliminar, su mision es traer a la que sera nuestra arma definitiva para alcanzar el puesto y merito que merece Konoha!-grito dando su discurso-Ahora su mision-dio calmandose-Un escuadron especializado ira a por nuestro objetivo, los demas se encargaran de eliminar molestia y atacar a la villa creando una distraccion, adelante, no me fallen-setencio y sin mas se dio la vuelta

-¡Hai, Danzo-sama!-Gritaron a coro todos del ejercito de Ambus de Raiz, antes de desaparecer en explosiones de humos

Danzou permanecio de espaldas, en el suelo se abrir una grieta y de alli salio, el recien atacante de la aldea asesino del Sannin e los sapos

-Crees que es prudente esta accion, recuerda que Minato, esta en plena forma al igual que Sarutobi, aunque ya no este Jiraiya, todavia hay shinobis de alto nivel en la aldea...la mitad de tu ejercito de ambus pereceran...o puee que incluso todos

-Eso lo se Muy bien, Orochimaru, pero debes entender que el objetivo final, lo vale...dijo y sin mas desaparecio en los pasillos del cualter de Raiz-No dejare que los Akatsuski, roben a mi arma...

Orochimaru nego divertido con la cabeza

-en eso te equivocas, Naruto, ya es mio-dijo en un susurro inaudible con una sonrisa laciva en su rostro

...

Torre Hokage

Hora: 7: 00 P.m(despues de que Minato se fuera del hospital)

En un detello aparecieron Sarutobi y Minato en el despacho de la torre Ambos con expresones sumamnte serias

-¡Neko!-exclamo Minato y en una explosion de humo aparecio el Ambu de cabello Morado y mascara de gato

-Hokage-sama-dijo la Ambu respetuosamente a su lider

-Neko, este es un mensaje de emergencia...

¡Boooooommmmmmm!

Una explosion seguido de gritos de panico se escucharon en la aldea en la cual ya habia caido la noche

-Madicion ya empezaron-mascullo Hiruzen

-Neko, rapido, alerta maxima, formacion gruya-la ambu asintio y desaparecio rapidamente en una explosion de humo

Fomacion Gruya:

Los gennins evacuaran a los civiles, los chunnin protegeran a los mismos y lucharan contra el enemigo, los Jounnin estaran en la primera linea de defensa neutralizando al enemigo, los ambus junto al Hokage seran la ultima linea de defensa al ser los ninjas de mas nivel en la aldea

-Es hora de que vaya a proteger nuestra aldea-dijo y a su lado aparecieron 5 Ambus y desaparecieron en un destello amarrillo al igual que Hiruzen en un shushin

...

-¡Estilo de Fuego: Flamas del fenix!-un torrente de fuego de la boca de Sasuki salio disparada contra el ninja frente ella

-¡Kage no jutsu: posesion de sombras!-exclamo Shikamaru ejecutando su jutsu del clan Nara paralizando a su oponente-¡Naruko!

-¡Kage Bushin no jutsu!-Naruko se multiplico y esta salieron contra el oponente paralizado -¡Rasengan!-la rubia inpacto el ataque en el pecho del ninja root mandandolo a volar, rapidamente se reagrupo con los demas gennin,siendo estos Shikamaru y Sasuki

-¡Donde estan el baboso de mi hermano y tus compañeros de equipo!-exclamo Sasuki mientras rspiraba un poco forzadamente

-Dijeron que venian detras de mi pero los intecertaron y se quedaron luchando -respondio el Nara sin dejar de estar alerta

Estos tres Gennin se encontraban protegiendo la entrada al hospital como se lo habian encargado

-Hasta ahora solo han llegado ninjas de nivel bajo, imagino que de nivel chunnin o Gennin alto-analizo el Nara-Algo no cuadra...

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Naruko confundida

Sasuki respondio

-Acaso no te has dado cuenta Naruko?-ante la negacion de la rubia la Uchiha continuo-la actitud de tu padre, el sello de proteccion Uzumaki hecho por tu mama en el hospital, que esta se fuera a quien sabe donde, el que el hospital este siendo protegido solo por Gennins, cuando es una de las zonas con muchos civiles junto a la academia...

-Se supone que en casos como estos la evacuacion del hospital fueran una de las mas rapidas, sin embargo...

-No llego nadie no? jejeje como esperaba de una Uchiha y un Nara-una voz a sus costados los alerto, era un hombre castaño,alto y su cuerpo formido exageradamente, tenia vendas cubriendo su boca un trage tipico ambu, con la diferencia de que do portaba la parte de ariba su torzo estaba llenos de marcas y cicatrizes grabado en su pecho estaba el kanji "Root"

Naruko rapidamente lanzo un kunai con una etiqueta y hizo una señas de mano

-¡Kunai kage bushin no Jutsu!-el Kunai se convirtio en una centena de ellos y fueron directamente contra el Ninja recien llegado-

Este solo sonrio de medio lado

¡Boooommmmmmmmmm!

Una explosion resono por todo el lugar

-¡Hump! ya acabe con...-Naruko se disponia a celebrar pero el dolor de un corte en su mejilla la paro en seco

-Ciertamente, estoy un poco cansado por eliminar a todos los ninja que se dirigian aqui-la cortina de humo se despejo, y alli estaba el Ninja como si nada, un brillo tenue purpura lo cubria-dieron batalla, mis compañeros perecieron y bueno tue que ponerme serio y eliminarlos...

El tono de voz con que el sujeto dijo esas palabras hizo que un escalofrio recorriera la espina dorsal de los tres Gennin

-Na-Naruko, no ataques inprudentemente-dijo Shikamaru con su cuerpo tenso-Sasuki...

La mencionada asintio y activo su Sharingan de 3 aspas

-Este no es un enemigo ordinario, lo huelo en el aire...-dijo la Uchiha empuñando dos Kunais

Naruko imito su accion al igual que Shikamaru

No hacia falta preguntar el nombre de aquel Ninja, esta era una batalla, una batalla a muerte

-Vengan, pequeños Gennin, quiero ver que tan fuertes son los Ninjas de esta nueva generacion de graduados...-dijo el Ninja activando su instinto asesina

Naruko rapidamente lanzo dos bombas de humo en el suelo el cual cubrio a los gennin

-Estilo de fuego: ¡Dragon de fuego!-un inmeso dragon de fuego salio disparado en las espaldas del Ninja, este solo lo miro brevemente antes de saltar alto y esquivarlo haciendo que el ataque impacte en el suelo

-¡Naruko!

-¡Rasengan!-el ninja abrio los ojos un poco impresionado pero no obstante el con mucha agilida logro esquivar el ataque dando unos giros en el aire y aterrizando con sus manos apoyadas en el piso, trato de moverse pero no pudo

-Caiste-dijo Shikamaru quien ejecutaba su jutsu en el Ninja de vendas

-Valla, Konoha ha hecho unos excelentes Ninjas...-declaro el de Vendas

Sasuki y Naruko se acercaron al sujeto con sus Kunais en manos

-Es hora de acabar contigo-sentencio la Uchiha quien al igual que sus otros compañeros se encontraban agotados

-Por cierto no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme-dijo el castaño, su cabello habia cubierto sus ojos dandole un aspecto sombrio-Soy Hamura Uchiha...-sasuki abrio apliamente sus ojos al ver los ojos del sujeto, un Sharingan

-Pero...no puede ser-macullo la Uchiha

el suelo bajo los pies de Hamura se agrieto

-¡Acaben con el rapido!-grito Shikamaru al sentir como su Jutsu de posecion de sombras enpezaba a fallar

Sasuki reacciono y rapidamente cubrio su Kunai de rayos

-Ya es tarde-sentencio el castaño al mismo tiempo que la sombra que lo apresaba se rompia tl cristal, esquivo agilmente la aremetida de la uchiha

-¡Sasuki a un lado!-grito Naruko mientras cargaba un puño con su Chakra , le Hombre solo lo sujeto con su manos generando una onda de viento por el impacto

-Que fuerza-alabo Hamura para posteriormente apretar el puño de la rubia y jalarla hacia e para darle un rodillazo y despues azotarla contra el piso

-"Cof"-tosio Sangre la chica con los ojos bien abiertos

El sonido de pajaros chillando y la habilidad de su sharingan hizo que reaccionara y se hiciera a una lado justo a tiempo para esquivar la arremetida de Sasuki quien ejecutaba un Chidori impactandolo cotra el suelo, pero la Uchiha no se detuvo, miro con su sharingan de tras aspa girando furiosamente a Hamura y se lanzo contra el

-¡Chidori!-exclamo la chica a punto de impactar su ataque en su enemigo quien en un rapido movimiento saco su espada la cual era una standard de samurai de color dorado, cubriendose con ella del impacto, resitiendo la arremetida-¡Ahhhhh!

-Imposible, S-se suponia que ese ataque podia cortar cualquier cosa...-dijo debilmente la Uzumaki viendo el forcegeo de la uchiha y Hamura

-Eso se debe a que Sasuki al parecer no a dominado completamente esa tecnica, no como Kakashi-sensei, asi que no tiene la misma intensida, ademas esa espada...

Sasuki y Hamura se veian fijamente con sus sharinagan mientras forcegeaban, Hamura sonrio para desconcierto de la Uchiha

Shikamaru y Naruko vieron con sopresa como el castaño fue ganando terreno y en un empujon mando a volar a la uchiha a chocar contra una pared del hospital

¡Booooommmmmmmmmmmm!

Fue el sonido de la explosion seguido de un temblor que sacudio el hospital

-¡Sasuki!

-Oro imperial...un material que segun se deice fue empuñado por los mismos dioses,-empezo a hablar Hamura para el Shock del Nara y la Uzumaki rubia-es indestructible...

¡Booooommmmmmmmmmm!

!Booooommmmmmmmmmm!

las explosiones seguido de gritos de guerras resonaban en la aldea, la batalla estaba en pleno apogeo, el castaño se empezo a acercar con pasos lentos a los gennins, Naruko y Shikamaru debilmente se pusieron en guardia, sus ropas estaban llena se suciedad, rasgaduras y raspones en sus cuerpo hecha en batallas anteriores, sangre de ellos como los de sus enemigos

-(¿Diablos, mi chakra esta bajo, ¿acaso aqui moriremos?)-penso el Nara con nervios

-(Maldicion, asi no moriremos, no podemos morir asi)-eran los pensamientso de una frustada Naruko

-Estilo de agua: ¡Bala de agua!

Dando un salto atras el castaño esquivo un torrende de agua

-Hump, estas viva-dijo con irritacion el Castaño mirando con su sharingan a larecien llegada

Alli parada frente a Naruko y Shikamaru estaba kushina con su trage jounnin lleno de suciedad y sangre, la uzumaki se encontraba en un mal estado corte en su cuerpo la respiracion agitada y un ojo cerrado

-Hahahaha Tu, maldito-dijo entre jadeos la matriarca Uzumaki mirando con furia a Hamura

-Pense que habias muerto con mi ultimo ataque, al parecer lo que dicen de los uzumaki es cierto, son unos malditos obstinados...-setencio Hamura mirando con aburrimiento a la peliroja

-Naruko, escuchame-dijo La mujer a su hija en un susurro que ella solo podia escuchar quien la miro inmediatamente-Natsumi, tiene a Sasuki dentro del hospital,necesto que valla junto shikamaru hacia alli, y saquen a su hermano de alli-explico la Uzumaki mayor a su hija

Naruko la miro con su ojos azules fijamente

-Y tu?-pregunto temerosa por su respuesta

-Yo me quedare luchando-afirmo la mujer

-¡Pero mira como estas!, como esperas que te deje...

-Naruko es una orden ¡rapido!-la uzumaki mayor exclamo antes de lanzarse contra Hamura

Naruko se le quedo observando unos momentos antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el Nara

-¡Vamos!-ordeno la chica antes de salir de alli seguida de Shikamaru

Kushina la miro de reojo mientras arremetia contra el castaño, antes de afilar su mirada contra su oponente

-Tsk,ya eh perdido bastante tiempo con ustedes...-dijo con molestia Hamura mientras empuñaba su espada fuertemente-¡Grrrr!-gruñendo una onda energia salio de su cuerpo

Kushina abrio enormemente los ojos antes salir despedida hacia atras

Naruko vio en shock como su madre impactaba frente sus ojos en la de la entrada del hospital

-Acabare con ustedes y despues ire por Naruto Uzumaki, Asi Danzo-sama lo desea!-declaro el ninja exhalaba una gran cantidad de aire-¡Rugido infernal del dragon de comodo!-exclamo al mismo tiempo que de su boca un torrente de llamas purpuras se dirigian contra Naruko y Shikamaru quienes yacian paralizados

-¡Naruko muevete!-grito shikamaru reaccionando empujando a la uzumaki hacia un ado para que esquivara el ataque, pero sin embargo

¡Boooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmm!

-¡Shikamaru!-grito horrorizada Naruko al ve como el ataque inpactaba de lleno contra su amigo

-Ahora sigues tu...

Naruko estaba furiosa, muy furiosa, lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus orbes azules los cuales cambiaron a un color rojo

-¡TU!-una capa de Chakra rojiza cubrio el cuerpo de la Uzumaki

-Hump, al parecer el imbecil logro que el Chakra del Kyubi permaneciera todavia vigente en el cuerpo de la mocosa-dijo en su susurro Hamura

Naruko en un Borron desaparecio

Hamura se inclino hacia atras para esquivar el puñetazo de la uzumaki

-¡Grrrrrr! ¡Te matare!-gruño y grito la Uzumaki hacia el castaño, envuelta en la furia

-Agr,Naruko-Dijo Kushina adoloridad respirando fuertemente las cadenas de Chakra cubriendola con un Shikamaru en sus brazos

¡Clang!

!Clang!

¡Clang!

Eran los sonido que se escuchaban, Las garras de chakra rojiso impactando contra el acero de oro de la espada de Hamura

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ya me canse de esta mierda!-grito Hamura mandando dando un corte al arie mandandouna onda de viento en forma de media luna

Naruko la esquivo, pero Hamura aparecio en un parpadeo frente de ella y le estanpo un fuete golpe a la Uzumaki mandanola a volar, la chica se estabilizo en el aire y derrapo, Hamura no le dio tregue y aparecio frente ella nuevamente y la pateo en el menton elevandola en el aire, aparecio encima de la chica y elevo su espado preparandose para cortar a la uzumaki a la mitad la espada emitio un brillo

-¡Muere!-grito Hamura mientra bajaba su espada

-¡Naruko!-grito preocupada Kushina con horror tratando de llegar a la chica pero

Naruko miro como el filo de la espada se acercaba para darle fin, el manto de chakra desaparecio

-(¿Voy a morir?)-penso con resignacion-(Lo siento Naruto-Kun)-cerro los ojos esrando su final

¡Fiushhh!

¡Clang!

Naruko sintio como era sujetada, una calidez inundo su cuerpo

-Creo que lege a tiempo a fin de cuentas-Naruko abrio lo ojos al escuchar esa voz y mas al ver esos ojos azules iguales a los suyos-Hola Naruko

-Na-Naruto-tartamudeo la chica

Kushina veia perplejo lo que acababa de suceder, era imposible, pero aun asi estaba muy aliviada, al ver que su hija no fue asesinada, pero no obstante ella permanecia en shock

Alli, elevado en el aire, sosteniendo a Naruko con un brazo, y parando con una mano desnuda la espada de Hamura, alli estaba Naruto Uzumaki con su Gi de batalla negro, su cola ondeando en el aire, mirando con sus ojos azules furiosos a Hamura quien veia con incredubilidad la mano que detenia su espada con tanta facilidad

-Maldito, solo por lo que estabas a punto de hacer, no quedaran ni tus cenizas...

(No puede ser, se suponia que se mantendria inconsiente por mas tiempo)-penso Alarmado el Castaño, pero una sonrisa se formo en su labios aun asi-Al parecer no tendre que ir a buscarte, eh, Naruto Uzumaki...

Naruto lo miraba friamente, apreto su agarre en la espada, y a una velocidad vegadora pateo por el torax a Hamura mandandolo a volar Naruto en un parpadeo junto a Naruko desparecio

-Toma algo de mi energia-Naruto le dijo a una perpleja Kushina, extendio su palma y lanzo una esfera al cuerpo de la susodicha esta no la daño si no que entro a su cuerpo, inmediatamente la peliroja sintio como se llenaba de fuerzas, Naruto dejo que Naruko se parara en el suelo y miro hacia el hospital para luego mirar hacia la aldea-Vallan dentro del hospital junto a Natsumi y Sasuki, esto se pondra intenso...-dijo sintiendo como muchas firmas de energias se acercaban a su posicion

Naruo se puso frente a kushina y Naruko, una mano en el hombro de Naruto hizo que mirara hacia atras encontrandose con unos ojos violetas quienes lo miraban con preocupacion

-Como es posible que estes de pie, Naruto?-cuertiono Kushina preocupada

Naruto sintio una opresion en el pecho al escuchar y el mirar los ojos preocupados de su Madre, como hubiera adorado escuchar eso de pequeño

-¿Quien ha dicho que esotoy mejor?-respondio con otra pregunta, con un tono duro

Kushina bajo institivamente su mirada hacia el pecho de su hijo, donde se encontraba la herida ocasionada por Kusanagi y vio como esa parte se encontraba humedecida

-Naruto...

-Ahora no, Madre, hay una batalla que ganar ahora si me disculpas...iba a camina pero sin embargo una mano sosteniendo la suya hizo que parara giro su rostro y vio a Naruko quien lo miraba con lagriamas en los ojos

Otra vez su corazon se oprimio, Naruko, la unica de su familia que se preocupaba por hablarle

-Naruto-Kun...-dijo en un susurro a chica

-Vallanse ahora-dijo Naruto y sin mas desaparecio en un parpadeo

Kushina aguanto sus propias lagrimas y tomo la mano de su hija

-Vamos

...

Las cosas iban de ma en peor para los ninjas de la hoja, los Ambus Root eran un dolor de culo, y Kakashi junto con Kurenai Yuhi y asuma lo sabian de primera mano

-Estilo de viento: ¡Bala de aire!-exclamo Asuma lanzando una onda de viento hacia un Ambu atravesandole el pecho

-¡Raikiri!-Kakashi atraveso a otro Ambu Mas

-Genjutsu: ¡rosas de espina!-Kurenai meti en un Genjutsu a 4 ambus que se disponian a atacarla, estos despues de unos momentos cayeron de rodillas gritan de dolor para posteriormete caer inconcientes

-Los civiles fueron evacuados con exito!-Anuncio un Chunnin a los tres Jounnin quienes le asintieron

-Entendido, ¡reagrupense en la parte sur de la aldea!-ordeno Asuma con voz de mando al chunnin

-Hai-este asintio y se fue

Los tres Jounnin observaron el panorama, casas destruidas ninjas de tanto enemigo como de compañeros muertos

-Esto no tiene sentido, por que atacar ahora, digo se aprovecharon una brecha que dejo el ataque del sonido y la arena, pero aun asi...-razonaba Kakashi

-Aqui debe habe algo que todo desconocemos, Danzou no es un hombre de actuar precipitadamente, debe de tener un plan...-estuvo deacuerdo Asuma

-La pregunta es-dijo Kurenai-que es lo que planea realmente? a donde piensa llegar con todo esto...

-¡Que las llamas de la juventud no se apagen!-se escucho el grito de la bestia verde de Konoha

...

Cuartel de Raiz

¿Que habia pasado?, habian llegado con la clara intension de eliminar a Danzou y acabar con esto, se habian preparado para una emboscada en dado caso que sucediera, y sabian que eso era muy probable pero...

Alli estaban su Ambus, Sarutobi y el, el cuarto Hokage yacian en el suelo apenas concientes mirando impotentes la figura que se alzaba frente a ellos

-Fue un buen calentameinto, a decir verdad-una voz gruesa y profunda se escucho en aquel tetrico lugar , su cabello blanco,ojos color perla y un cuerno subresaliendo de su frente, era alto y formido vestia un traje ambu con el kanji Root en el lado izquierdode su pecho pero lo mas resaltane eran el brazo derecho, ese brazo se encontraba palido y arugad, pero lo mas grotesco eran los diez pares de ojos que lli yacian implantados, todos esos ojos siendo Sharingan

-¡Ahhhh!-Un Ambu que con mascara de lagarto se lanzo con su espada contra aquel sujeto quien no se inmuto, con su mano llena de ojos, y la detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo

-Es briilante lo que esta tecnica puede hacer...-apreto el agarre de su mano al filo de la espada destrozandola, dio un rodillazo al Ambu y apunto su dedo hacia la frente de este-pero esto solo es la punta del Isceberg-el sonido de carne a ser perforada se escucho

-¡Mal-Maldito!-brasmo furioso Minato

-Oh minato, quiero ver tu expresion cuando el momento llege...-dijo aquel sujeto-cuando con el cuerpo de tu Hijo te asesine o mejor aun,cuando veas como violo a tu esposa e hija con el cuerpo de su hijo y hermano!, ¡jajajaja!

-¡No te atreveras!-grito con furia el Namikase

-Jajajajaja, pero mejor no pierdo tiempo aqui, ahora a cumplir mi ojetivo jajajajaja-y sin mas en un parpadeo el sujeto desaparecio...

-¡No te atrevas! ¡No te atrevas! ¡Danzo!-grito con impotencia el cuarto Hokage

...

Continuara...

¡Espero sus reviews!

DISCULPEN SI FUE MAS CORTO QUE LOS DEMAS


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :_)**

 **Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Capitulo IV

Una sonrisa salvaje adorno el rostro de Naruto, destellos eléctricos cubría su cuerpo, su cabello erizado de un color dorado desafiaba la gravedad, miraba fijamente a Bills, el dios de la destrucción quien igualmente lo miraba a el aburridamente

Los guerreros Z miraban fiamente y sin pestañear a los dos contendientes, Goku ya estaba recuperado solo al comer una semilla del Ermitaño al igual que Vegeta, Marron tenia una mano en el pecho mientras miraba al ahora rubio

-Entonces que esperas...ataca-exclamo Bills aburridamente

A una velocidad segadora Naruto desaparecio, Bills ladeo el rostro hacia un lado

-No seas impaciente..-Exclamo Naruto para eguidamente mandar una oleada de golpes hacia el Gato humanoide quien esquivaba facilmente estos

-sI que eres lento..-se burlo el dios del Uzumaki, este paro la arremetida y retrocedio dando un salto, Miro a Bills a los ojos , y en un parpadeo desaparecio, Bills abrio los ojos soprendido para seguidamente poner sus brazos en forma de cruz justo a tiempo para protegerse de un potente puñetazo de Naruto, el golpe lo hizo retroceder unos centimetros-(Lo perdi de vista un segundo...)-penso sorprendido el dios

-Wow que velocidad lo perdi completamente de vista!-exclamo sorprendido Goku al ver tal demostracion de velocidad, los demas asintieron ante su observacion, Vegeta fruncio el ceño solamente mientras se mantenia con los brazos cruzados observando la batalla

Naruto no se deuvo alli, nuevamente arremetio dando puñetazos y patadas a una velocidad cegadora, Bills harto de eso atrapo uno de los puños de Naruto con u solo dedo

-A volar...-setencio el gato para darle un toque con su dedo en la frente de Naruto y seguidamente este saliera disparado hacia atras

-Increíble...¡con solo un dedo!-exclamo sorprendido Ten-shi-han

Naruto se había podido estabilizar después de haber sido mandado a volar de tal manera

-Increible…realmente es un ser extraordinariamente poderoso... ¡pero no por eso me rendire!-con ese último grito Naruto encendió su aura y se lanzó contra Bills quien lo esperaba

Naruto nuevamente Arremetio con golpes y patadas, pero no obstante Bills solo los detenía con un dedo

-¿Eso es todo...?-pregunto con aburrimiento el dios de la destrucción mientras sin esfuerzo alguno detenía los golpes del Uzumaki

Naruto se dio cuenta que eso no llegaria a un lado a si que se separo de un salto y retrocedio

-Veamos que puedes hacer contra varios de mi..!-con ese grito alrededor de Naruto surgieron explosiones de humos, y una docena de Rubios aparecieron

-¡Wow se ha multiplicado..!-exclamo impresionada Gine al ver tal habilidad

-Es parecida al Sa-so-ken-dedujo Goku viendo el combate

-¡Ahora!-gritaron la copias ante de lanzarse contra el dios quien lo miraba sin inmutarse, loS Kages Bushin rodearon a Bills para arremeter contra el sin reparaciones , Bills sin embargo esquivaba todo los golpes, los clones al ver que no estaban acertando nada se separaron y rodearon al dios quien no apartaba la vista de original

-Tsk...ya me tienes harto, si no vas a pelear en serio...-dejando esas palabras cerro los ojos-¡Te obligare hacerlo! -con ese grito una onda de ki purpura proveniente del cuerpo del dios, elimino en un pestañeo a las copias del Uzumaki que desaparecieron en una explosión de humo, en n parpadeo el dios desapareció

Naruto miraba a todos lados sin dejar de estar alerta sus ojos miraban hacia todos lados, con su habilidad sensorial trataba de detectar al dios sin resultado alguno, de repente Naruto sintio como todo el aire se iba de sus pulmones, abrio enormemente sus ojos al ver a Bills frente suyo enterrando un puño en su estomago

-Sera mejor que pelees en serio, porque la próxima vez no tendrás compasión de mi parte...-dijo friamente el dios de la destruccion, Naruto sonrio de medio lado, antes de desaparecer en una explosion de humo, Bills levanto su mirada y alli encima de el se encontraba Naruo lo miraba seriamente, sudor frio recorria el rostro del saiyajin

-Sin duda alguna, señor Bills, usted no se compara a alguien que haya enfrentado antes...

Bills sonrio con sarcasmo

-Eso es obvio Mocoso...despues de todo soy un dios de la destruccion, el ser mas fuerte del universo-miro de reojo a Wiss quien lo miraba con una sonrisa jovial-si...el mas fuerte

Naruto sonrio

-Entonces ahora...-Una expresion de seriedad mortal adorno el rostro de Naruto, encendio su aura al maximo-¡Peleare con todo!...

En un parpadeo Naruto y Bills desaparecieron

¡Booooommmmm!

¡Booommmmmm!

¡Boooommmmm!

La ondas de choques se podian apreciar en el cielo, Bills y Naruto peleaban a una velocidad segadora

-¡Ha!-Grito Naruto lanzando una onda de ki contra el dio quien la desvio dandole una bofetada, Naruto aparecio frente al dios

-¡Vamos no creo que esa sea toda tu fuerza...!-exclamo Bills deteniendo y sujetando un golpe de Naruto Mando una patada hacia el cuello de Bills y este con su otra mano la detuvo-¡Si esta es toda tu fuerza no tiene sentido el luchar!-apretó el puño de Naruto y con fuerza lanzo al Uzumaki hacia el suelo

¡Booooooooooooommmmmmm!

Naruto impacto creando un enorme crater en el suelo

-¡Muchacho estas bien! -Naruto volteo su mirada y se encontró con lo que parecia ser un granjero vio su entorno y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una zona rural de la ciudad

-Valla, no me había dado cuenta que habíamos ido tan lejos en nuestra batalla...-dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo sacudiéndose las ropas, vio que había caído justamente en la zona donde dedujo el cosechaba, vio que había arrancado vario Matízales, Soltó un suspiro, miro al que parecía ser el dueño del lugar y realizo una serie de sellos de manos-¡Creacion: Restaurar...!-Naruto exclamo con los ojos cerrados, abrió los ojos de golpe y estrello su palma en el suelo, al principio no pasó nada pero de repente un brillo cubrió el suelo bajo sus pies y del mismo empezaron las mazorcas que habían sido destruidas, Una vez acabado Naruto vio al granjero, quien tenía la boca por los suelos-siento las molestias...-dijo y sin más se elevó en los cielos, cabe destacar que el pobre hombre se habia desmayado...

-Ya terminaste tus obras de caridad? -pregunto con sarcasmo Bills a un recién llegado Naruto quien lo miro con una ceja alzada y contesto

-No podía dejar a ese pobre hombre que pienso yo, se ha esforzado para cultivar...yo si me hago responsable de mis actos...

-Tsk, ahora suenas como Wiss...-dijo Bills recordando la vecez que su Angel asistente le había dicho esa misma frase-Bueno, continuemos...

-Señor Bills, ante de continuar…-Bills levanto una ceja viendo al Saiyajin quien deshizo su transformación de súper Saiyajin fase dos-

-Por que deshaces tu transformación…¿Acaso te rindes?-cuestiono el dios al Uzumaki quien lo observo y negó con la cabeza y sonrió

-AL contrario...vamos a empezar el segundo round...-dijo Naruto antes que tensara su cuerpo y se inclinara hacia delante levemente-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-un aura trasparente rodeo violentamente al Uzumaki destellos eléctricos rodearon su cuerpo

Bills permanecía viendo eso levantando una ceja

-Solo esta aumentando su ki...pero, hay algo diferente…-cuestiono en un murmullo

De repente el aura trasparente se empezó a transformar a un color azul celeste, un rayo cayó de improviso frente a Naruto quien seguia enconrbado

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-grito con más fuerzas esta vez mientras el suelo bajo sus pies se cuarteaba muy notoriamente, sus ojos destellaban de azul cielo a un azul celeste completo, su cola ondeaba de un lado a otro su cabello le levantaba

-¿Que es esto…?, no es una expulsión de Ki normal, esto, es diferente-Pensaba sin dejar de ver el espectáculo que Naruto mostraba

-Esta sensación…-dijo Wiss con una sonrisa, los guerreros Z lo miraron extrañados, pero estaban igualmente concentrados en la nueva energía que acababa de aparecer

-Cielos este Ki sobrepasa mi transformación de Súper Saiyajin 3 fácilmente—declaro Goku con una sonrisa, para luego cambiar su expresión a una más seria, todos lo miraron expectante, Goku podía ser despistado para muchas cosas, pero para las batallas, era otra cosa—sin embargo…

-No es suficiente, si tomamos en cuenta que Goku, peleo convertido en dios contra el señor Bills y perdió dándole pelea, obligando al señor Bills a usar un 30% de su poder—todos los escucharon atentamente, sorprendiéndose de que Bills solo alla usado un 30% de su poder total—Pero tengo la corazonada de que el Saiyajin de Nombre Naruto, tenga una as bajo la manga, no por nada no se le veia nervioso cuando reto al señor Bill…

Todos los guerreros asintieron lentamente, manteniendo sus esperanzas en aquel sujeto recién aparecido en sus vidas, Sin embargo, príncipe de los Saiyajin apretaba sus puños con fuerzas poniéndolos blanco de tanta presión ejercida

-Yo se que ganara, confió en Naruto —una voz se escuchó, todos voltearon su mirada y vieron a una Maron que tenía la mano en su pecho—Se que no lo conozco de hace mucho, pero en solo unas horas de habernos conocido, siento que puedo confiar en el, se que no nos defraudara, y aunque este planeta no sea su yo se que el lo defenderá—dijo la rubia con convicción en sus palabras, todos la miraron sorprendidos, mas sim embargo dos chicas se sorieron mutuamente

-¡Teeeeee guuuuusssstaaaaaaaa!-exclamaron a toda voz Gine y Yuki haciendo que Maron se sonrojara fuertemente

-Que…yo…no…quiero decir…que…eh…bueno…yo—balbuceaba incoherentemente la chica sonrojada fuertemente haciendo reír a todos

¡Boooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Todos se cubrieron con un brazo para protegerse del fuerte viento que azotaba el lugar, todos levantaron su mirada y vieron algo que dejo sorprendido a todos

Allí forcejeando en el aire se encontraban Bills y Naruto, siendo este último quien llamaba la atención de todos Naruto ahora lucia completamente diferente, su ropa permanecía igual, pero su cabello ahora era de un color blanquecino como la leche, le llegaba hasta la espalda, dos mechones caían de su frente sus ojos brillaban de un fuerte azul celeste sin pupila sus marcas en las mejillas se habían vuelto más gruesas su cola había tomado igualmente un color blanco, su piel ahora era un poco más clara

Vieron como Bills y Naruto se miraban mientras forcejeaban, generando ondas de viento cada vez que aumentaban la presión, pero de un rápido movimiento Naruto se separó, Bills intento darle un golpe al ahora peli-Blanco, pero este con una facilidad monstruosa lo esquivo y tomo la muñeca del dios de la destrucción y lo lanzo con una increíble facilidad hacia el suelo, Bills sin previo aviso apareció apareció al lado de Naruto quien nuevamente sujeto la muñeca del dios y le apretó con fuerza, todos escucharon como el dio gruñía de dolor por la fuerza del agarre Bills con su mano libre creo una esfera de energía purpura y se la lanzó a quemarropa al peli-albino, una gran explosión se generó los espectadores tuvieron que cerrar los ojos por el humo que la explosión género, el humo se despejo, y todos vieron como Bills se encontraba alli en el mismo lugar con su mano extendida, y el lugar donde deberia estar Naruto, no habia nada

-¡Naruto!—grito asustada Maron al ver que Naruto no se encontraba por ninguna parte, pero al mirar los rostros de los demás, exactamente a los guerreros, estos tenían un expresión de sorpresa en su rostros, vio el rostro de dios y vio como este también tenía un deje de asombro reflejado en su rostro, y este miraba para la misma dirección que los demás, noto también como su Bulma y Milk tenían en su rostro un expresión de confusión, se dio cuenta que todos los guerreros presente al igual que el dios y el ángel asistente la miraban a ella, mas específicamente algo detrás de su espalda hacia detrás de ella, lentamente volteo su mirada y allí lo vio, allí estaba Naruto, parado detrás de ella, estaba Naruto en toda su gloria, ni siquiera le sintió llegar, ella no era una guerrera pero podia sentir el ki y por lo visto esa habilidad no le sirvió de mucho en esos momentos

Naruto no dijo Nada solo se mantuvo allí, mirando hacia arriba exactamente a su oponente, ignorando la presencia de los demás bajo la atenta mirada de todos este se elevó, Wiss lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados

-(Hmmm, debo admitir que su velocidad es impresionante, por un momento lo perdí de vista, y por la expresión de Bills me imagino que a él le paso lo mismo, además, esa energía…)—pensó el ángel—Jojojojo, esto se puso más interesante jojojo—se rio el ángel jovialmente

Naruto nuevamente se posó frente a Bills quien ahora lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-Esa energía, desde el primer momento que expulsaste tu ki, sentí algo diferente a cuando te transformaste en súper Saiyajin, No eres un dios, eso lo puedo asegurar sin embargo esa energía no es ki, ¿o me equivoco? —dedujo Bills sin dejar de mirar a la peli-albino quien sonrió de medio lado, mostrando, así como sus colmillos habían crecido y afilado

-No te equivocas, esto no es Ki—respondió simplemente, todos los demás escuchaban atentamente ya aun a esa altura eran capaz de escucharlo atentamente—sin embargo, puedo decirte que el Ki aún está presente, pero este se ha fusionado junto con otra energia, creo que has escuchado hablar de ella, ¿cierto? —explico y cuestiono al final mirando al dios

-Así que logro fusionar esas dos energías y creo un nueva a partir de estas—dedujo Wiss rápidamente

Los demás lo miraron con intriga

-Dos energías? —dijo un confundido Bulma

-Si dos energías, verán en el planeta Ninshu existe un tipo de energía muy peculiar, esta energía es denominada Chkara esta se divide en dos partes, la energía espiritual y la energía física, allí en ese planeta todos los seres vivos nacen con ella, en cierta forma es parecida al Ki, pero esta energía es muy moldeable y practica a la hora de usarla, pero aun así esta es débil en comparación del Ki—explico brevemente el Ángel a los demás que asentían en compresión, menos Goku quien tenía unos símbolos de Interrogación en su cabeza

-Y no solo eso, el chkara que poseo no es uno común y corriente, este chkara es uno muy especial ya que aquí está reflejado el poder y las raíces de toda una raza…-dijo cerrando los ojos, una sonrisa nostálgica se plasmó en su rostro—La lineas de sangre o como quieras llamarlas, residen en mi chkara dándome unas capacidades que ante los ojos de ellos me harían un dios.—una brisa sacudió el cabello de Naruto—

-Esas capacidades, ¿cuáles serían? —cuestiono curioso el dios

Naruto sonrió

-Averígualo por ti mismo—dijo con una sonrisa salvaje adornando su rostro, las chicas que la vieron se sonrojaron, incluyendo a las mayores, sacándole un gruñido a Vegeta al ver a su esposa e hijas sonrojadas, Goku solo miro confundido a Milk.

Bills gruño y en un parpadeo despareció de la vista de todos, sonrió de medio lado y se inclinó hacia un lado justo a tiempo para esquivar un golpe de Bills, este no se detuvo alli si no que mando una oleada de golpes a Albino quien solo se limitaba a esquivarlo con facilidad

-Byakugan, un ojos especiales el Clan Hyuga, este ojo apodado como el ojo que lo ve todo, es capaz de tener una vista de 360 grados, ver los puntos de Chkara de todo ser vivo que lo tuviera, yo poseo el chakra especial que compone tan excepcional ojo, sin embargo este ojo tiene una debilidad, un punto ciego en la parte baja de la nuca—explicaba Naruto mientras esquivaba los ataques del dios—Sin embargo, esta debilidad fue cubierta por mi capacidad de sentir el Ki y a energía Natural, ademas de ser un censor Natural—Bills se separó y mando una onda de energía, Naruto desparecio en un estallido de velocidad, esquivando as el ataque, pero sin embargo Bills apareció a su lado y le propino un fuerte golpe en las costillas y no terminando allí mando una serie de golpes al cuerpo del Uzumaki

Desconocido para ellos, el grupo que observaba la batalla solo podian ver pequeños borrones, incluso los gerreros mas experimentados tenian problemas para verlos, Wiss sin embargo miraba eso con relativa calma

-(Hmm, al parecer está peleando con el 30% al máximo, en verdad esta emocionado eh señor Bills, dos batallas emocionantes en un solo día)—pensó el ángel con una pequeña sonrisa

Naruto cansado de recibir la tunda de golpes del dios murmuro

-Kamui…-dijo en un murmullo y para desconcierto del dios los golpe que el mandaba pasaban a través del cuerpo de Naruto como si fuera un fantasma y este empezó a formar con su mano una pequeña bola de energía—el Kamui, una habilidad del Sharingan, siendo este el ojo del el afamado clan Uchiha, capaz de predecir golpes o en otras palabra ver todo en cámara lenta, tambien es capaz copiar técnicas es otra habilidad de este ojo, no obstante este ojos se en dos etapas, el Sharingan maduro de tres aspa, y su segunda etapa el Mayenkou Sharingan, siendo en esta fase donde se puede ejercer esta habilidad de nombre Kamui e l cual te permite hacerte intangible siendo inmune a cualquier ataque, sin embargo esta habilidad tiene un límite de tiempo…-explico y en un rápido movimiento la esfera en la mano de Naruto creció al tamaño de una pelota de playa, este en un rápido movimiento le impacto el ataque aun todavía aturdido dios de la destrucción—¡Rassengan!

El dios de la destrucción fue enviado a volar a una gran altura pasando la estratosfera

-¡Y eso fue un Home run!—exclamo Naruto viendo en la dirección donde había salido a volar el dios sin embargo Naruto se calló al reaparecer un furioso Bill quien en un estallido monstruoso de velocidad le encajo un puñetazo a Naruto enviando lo a volar fuera de la estratosfera, Naruto despues de sacarse el aturdimiento por el poderoso puñetazo del dios se vio como todo se veia pequeño desde esa altura, rápidamente tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás para esquivar la embestida de un molesto Bills—¡Oh y yo que disfrutaba de la buena vista!—exclamo con una sonrisa Naruto

-Tengo que admitir que me has hecho usar el máximo del 30% de mi poder—dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha antes de sonreír oscuramente—veamos qué haces con mi 35% por ciento—un aura morada empezó a cubrir a Naruto quien sonrió salvajemente al mismo tiempo que una aura de color celeste cubría su cuerpo

-Veamos si mi modo _**Sabio: Okami**_ , puede hacer contra el 40 % del poder de un dios de la destrucción! —exclamo con emoción y determinación Naruto con sus ojos brillando intensamente, unas líneas de color negro aparecieron en el rostro y brazos de Naruto

-Jeje, ¡no tienes idea de lo emocionado que me siento!—exclamo Bills mirando con sus ojos inyectados de emocion—¡No me decepciones!—con ese grito ambos se lanzaron al frente

Sus puños chocaron…

-¡Ha!—grito Naruto al mismo tiempo que Bills y el se daban una oleada de golpes un golpe inpacto en la mejilla de Naruto, este se separó—Extendió sus palmas hacia al frente y una esfera de energía blanca salió disparada contra el dios—¡Ha!—grito lanzando el ataque, Bills de una manotazo la desvio, Naruto no deteniéndose allí lanzo una oleada de esferas contra el dios—¡Toma, toma, toma, toma, toma, toma!—grtiaba Naruto

-¡Grrrr!—Bill gruño con fastidio y con una mano desvio una esfera y con la otra lanzo una haz de energia púrpura contra Naruto destruyendo las esferaba que venian hacia el dios

-¡Maldicion!—grito al ver que no esquivaria el ataque—¡Kamui!—el ataque paso a traves del cuerpo de Naruto sin hacerle daño alguno, sin embargo no pudo reaccionar cuando un puño impacto en su rostro Bills le dio una patada descendiente haciendo que Naruto a una velocidad increible se precipitara contra la superficie del Planeta, siendo ahora el mismo mar, el agua se alzo en un magnifico espectaculo al momento que Naruto inpacto contra la misma elevandola a gran altura

Naruto con calma bajo hacia donde ahabia inpactado el Uzumaki

-Esa habilidad tuya, el Kamui, tiene una seria debilidad, solo viertes toda concentración haciendo tu cuerpo intangible…-explico el dios cruzándose de Brazos con un ceño fruncido vio como el agua se alzaba y tomaba la forma de un dragón colosal, sin embargo, el dios no se inmuto

-¡Grrrr! —Rugió el dragón de agua mirando fieramente al dios quien lo miraba aburridamente, en la cabeza del dragón estilo oriental se encontraba un sonriente Naruto con los brazos cruzados

En unas explosiones de humos copias de Naruto se hicieron presentes, 5 copias de Naruto montado sobre sus respectivos colosales dragones de agua

-Es en serio? —dijo con fastidio el dios al mismo tiempo que Naruto con el movimiento de su mano indicaba a los dragones y copias que se lanzasen contra el dios quien lo miro todo aburrido, el dios no se movió solo se quedó allí parado, los dragón lo rodearon y cayeron sobre el, antes del impacto Naruto y sus clones saltaron de los dragones y de una forma rápida esferas de tamaños colosales crecieron en la mano del original y cada clon

-¡Obama Rassengan! —gritaron al unísono al momento de impactar

¡Boooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmm!

El mar se dividió, un cráter de tamaños colosales eran lo que dividía el mar, elevándose en medio del cráter se encontraba Naruto observando las proporciones de su ataque, el sonido del mar y el agua cayendo en el cráter llenando la parte vacía era lo único que se escuchaba, Naruto se voltio rápido y se cruzó de brazos justo a tiempo para recibir un puñetazo de Bills quien había aparecido de imprevisto, Naruto fue mandado a volar unos metros en el aire, Bills apareció atrás de él y Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar el dios dio un golpe en descenso y lo mando a impactar contra el Mar el impacto de Naruto había dejado una brecha en el océano, Bills miraba impasible, de repente un pilar de luz azul celeste se alzo desde la misma brecha y alli estaba Naruto completamente cubierto de agua sin decir palabra alguna Naruto se lanzo contra el dios, este con una calma atemorizante empezó a detener sus ataque fácilmente con solo una mano

-(Maldición, está prediciendo todos mis ataques de nuevo, es como el inicio de la batalla)—pensó frustrado al no poder conectarle un golpe al dios-¡Ha!—grito Naruto después de separarse lanzando una bola de energia contra el dios este la desvió dándole una bofetada

-Vamos, ven…-reto el dios indicándole con una mano que atacara

-¡Tsk…! ¡AHHHHHHHHH! —Naruto de un grito hizo explotar su aura celeste

-De nuevo está aumentando su poder, eh—murmuro el dios

Goku y los demás guerreros miraban hacia la dirección donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea

-Naruto…-murmuro Maron con preocupación

Goku permanecía mirando seriamente hacia esa dirección

-(Esta energía, es algo nuevo, pero al igual que el Ki puedo sentirla, y debo decir que es un poder sumamente alto, sin embargo, yo tuve la oportunidad de sentir el poder del señor Bills cuando me transforme en Súper Saiyajin dios y esto no le llega a los talones, Bills, el solo está jugando)—pensó con sudor frio corriendo por su frente, el había sentido de primera mano había peleado con el igual unos momentos, pero cuando el dios decidió ponerse un poco serio en la batalla, el no tuvo oportunidad alguna…ante ese pensamiento, Goku apretó sus puños

Vegeta vio las acciones de Goku con una ceja alzada

-(Kakarotto…)-penso el príncipe de los Saiyajin viendo de reojo al de G naranja

Naruto en un parpadeo desapareció, reapareció delante un impasible Bills lanzo un puño contra el dios, pero este lo detuvo, desparecía de nuevo,

-¡Agh!—gimió Naruto cuando en un intento de darle un golpe al dios este lo tomo por el cuello

-Ya me cansé de juegos…-dijo sombríamente el dios antes de soltar a Naruto este no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando sintió que el aire escapaba rápidamente de sus pulmones escupió sangre al recibir el potente codazo del dios en su estómago—

-Cough…-Bills no termino allí, este a velocidad segadora dio una serie de golpes al Saiyajin albino quien solo pudo recibirlos Naruto recibió un potente golpe del dios que lo envió a volar fuera de la atmosfera terrestre—Hahahaha…M-Maldi-Maldición—dijo entre jadeos su ropa estaba deteriorada su cuerpo tenia moretones que empezaban a sanar mientras una tenue capa de energía rojiza lo cubría, escucho como la capa del sonido era roto y en abrir y cerrar de ojos Bills se encontraba frente a el nuevamente

-Eh sido muy condescendiente contigo, creo que ya no tiene sentido pelear contra ti, así que me ahorrare más molestias…-dijo el dios sombríamente, alzo su mano y la apunto contra el planeta que estaba debajo sus pies—destruiré todo frente tus ojos…tal vez me des una pelea mas decente cuando liberes tu furia al ver como este planeta perece frente tus ojos—declaro con una sonrisa oscura el dios, Naruto lo miraba en absoluto shock, una esfera se formo en la palma extendida del dios

Naruto encendió su aura con enojo

-¡Crees que voy a permitirte hacer eso! —con ese grito Naruto se lanzó contra el dios su puño derecho se cubrió completamente de energía celeste—¡Toma esto! —el dios solo levanto su mano libre y detuvo ese ataque, una onda por el contacto estallo, Bills lo miro divertido y levantando un dedo de la mano con el que sostenía el puño de Naruto hizo una seña de negación

-No, no, no—dijo con diversión el dios al momento de lanzar la esfera purpura del tamaño de una pelota de playa hacia la superficie—Ya es tarde…

Naruto con desesperación tarto de liberarse del agarre del dios

-Así que decidió elegir esa opción, señor…-dijo Wiss quien se levantaba de sus asiento en uno de los tantos puestos de comidas al mismo que tiempo miraba a todos los presentes—Espero que podamos vernos en otra ocasión—dijo Wiss a los presentes desconcertando a todos

-De qué habla señor Wiss…! —trato de decir Goku, pero el Ángel desapareció en un brillo blanco

-Papa que es eso—dijo un niña que caminaba por la ciudad Capsula junto su padre el cual era un hombre de cabello castaño de 1,70 de altura vestia un traje de corbata

-Uh?, ¿de que hablas cariño? —pregunto curioso el hombre a su hija

-Alli—dijo la niña de cabello rubio señalando hacia el cielo donde se podia ver un pequeño y tenue briillo purpura

-Una estrella fugaz?—dijo confundido el hombre

La pequeña luz se perdió entre unos edificios

Picolo abrió enormemente los ojos

-¡Goku Rápido hay que….!—trato de advertir Picolo sin embargo

¡Boooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

-Naruto…-murmuro Maron

Una explosión y una Luz que los segó fue todo lo que vieron los guerreros Z antes de que todo fuera oscuridad…

Naruto vio con horror como el planeta se empezaba a agrietar, observo como este se consumía en una extensa explosión de color purpura, Bills soltó a Naruto y de un brinco se alejó del rango de la explosión

-No, no, no, ¡NO! -decía Naruto una y otra vez

¡Booommmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Y una espectacular y tétrica explosión el planeta Terra desapareció de la existencia…

Naruto vio con la vista perdida aquel lugar vacío donde debería de estar la tierra, aquel planeta que por un tiempo empezó a llamar hogar…

Bills apareció flotando frente Naruto al lado del dios de la destrucción apareció también Wiss quien tenía un puchero en su rostro

-Señor, destruiste la tierra y yo no había podido probar el calamar a la marinera-regaño Wiss al Dios

-Bah, ya me estaba aburriendo, de todo esto, aunque es una lástima, no pude probar aquel platillo al que llaman pudin—dijo Bills restándole importancia miro de reojo a Naruto quien habia permanecido inmóvil viendo el mismo lugar con la vista perdida

-(No, Otra vez no)—es frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, imágenes de personas conocidas para el pasaban por su mente, la sensación de sentir como cada vida del planeta se apagaban tan abruptamente no se le quitaba

-¿Oye mocoso, seguimos con la batalla, o ya lo dejamos asi? —dijo con aburrimiento el dios, no recibio repuesta—hey mocoso te estoy hablando!

- **Naruto…**

-(Es mi culpa si hubiera luchado con todo desde el principio…)—pensaba con culpa, sentia como las lagrimas estaba a punto de salir de sus ojos, a su mente vino el rostro de Maron, llevo una mano haca su rostro ante la mirada expectante del dios y el ángel

-Te protegeré, es una promesa y yo nunca rompo mis promesas—Otra promesa que no pudo cumplir

 **-Naruto…es hora, úsame**

El panorama había cambiado ahora Naruto ya no se encontraba en el espacio, ahora se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y tétrico, las paredes sucias y descuidadas se podían ver, tuberías estaban pegadas a la mismas, el agua cubría hasta sus tobillos el sonido constante de goteos resonaban en el lugar, frente a Naruto una gran reja se alzaba

- **úsame, has pagar a ese maldito que se cree un dios…**

Una profunda y oscura voz se podia escuhar venir de lo mas profundo de esa celda, los sonidos de cadenas resonaban

 **-Olvidemos viejos conflictos, seamos uno…**

Naruto poso sus ojos azules celeste en una pared al lado de la celda, alli estaba un papel pegado en este se encontraba escrito el Kanji de "Sello" al lao de ese papel se encontraba otro papel, este tenia un simbolo…el símbolo del infinito, Naruto se acerco a ese sello

 **-¡Naruto no lo hagas! —** una nueva voz profunda pero animal se escuchó resonar en todo el lugar, Naruto no le presto atención—¡ **Si lo haces todos estaremos condenados! —** otro grito se volvió a escuchar

Naruto ya estaba frente al sello, su mano lentamente se acercó al papel, empezó a retirarlo lentamente

Bills y Wiss miraban Naruto fijamente, solo habían pasado unos segundos, Naruto retiro su mano de su rostro agacho su mirada bajo la mirada expectante de Wiss y Bills

-Tsk, al parecer entro en shock—dijo con fastidio el dios—Wiss, necesi…-el dios se calló abruptamente, una pesada sensación se empezó a sentí

-Señor…-dijo con advertencia el ángel sin apartar la mirada de Naruto quien permanecía con la mirada gacha siendo tapada por su cabello

Una sonrisa se pudo apreciar en el rostro de Naruto bajo la sombra de su cabello que lentamente se volvió a tornar Negro regresando a la normalidad, pero no obstante Wiss y Bill sintieron como el poder de Naruto no disminuida en lo absoluto si no al contrario

-Está aumentando, está aumentando su poder demasiado rápido—dijo Bills, una sonrisa de emoción se empezó a formar en el rostro del gato humanoide, Bills miro al dios y de nuevo al Naruto quien no borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro, era tan oscura…

- _Eso fue absolutamente estúpido de tu parte, oh gran dios de la destruccion_ —Bills se quedaron perplejo al escuchar las palabras de Naruto

-Ese, ese fue el idioma de lo dioses—dijo con cierto Shock el dios—pero como es posible…

-Solo los dioses o ángeles asistentes deberían conocer ese idioma…es imposible que un mortal lo conozca—dijo en un murmullo Wiss

- _ **Y no te equivocas, Wiss, no te equivocas…—**_ volvió a hablar Naruto sin levantar la mirada

Un aura rojiza empezó a cubrió el cuerpo de Naruto, levanto su mirada, sus ojos, unos ojos de color rojo sin pupila miraron a los dos presentes…

El cabello de Naruto empezaron a elevarse

- _ **Tanto tiempo, al fin soy libre…—**_ una línea de color purpura bajo del parpado de Naruto la cola de mono de Naruto se tornó de un color rojo, el cabello de Naruto parpadeo de rojo a Negro

Bills miraba emocionado el cambio de Naruto, ese poder, le prometía una pelea muy emocionante, Wiss, sin embargo

-(Esta sensación…se me hace familiar…muy familiar)—pensó seriamente el Ángel mirando sin pestañear al Saiyajin

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! -grito con furia Naruto siendo cubierto por una capa de energía roja

De un momento a otro Bills sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, bajo su mirada y vio con sorpresa como Naruto estaba allí dándole un golpe en su estómago, sus ojos se encontraron con uno carmesí que lo miraban con furia, vio donde antes estaba Naruto y vio con sorpresa como este estaba allí sonriéndole, mostrando unos colmillos afilados sobresaliendo de sus labios, este los movió y soltó una frase

-Te matare…

…

Continuara…

¡Dios sí que me costó hacer este capítulo! Y con todo y eso pienso que pudo haber sido mucho mas

Puse que Bills peleo con el 30% de su poder en su batalla contra Goku, sin usar el máximo de este porcentaje, no sé si es así o no

Espero no haberla embarrado tanto con este capitulo

Espero sus opiniónes al respecto, Jane…creo que se escribe así XD


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos nuevamente les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, saludo a todos aquellos que comentan y leen las historia al igual a los que le dan favorito y la siguen en verdad gracias

SLASHSTONE 435: Gracias bro

Son Dexex: Gracias hermanazo, jejeje en verdad me agrada que te guste esta historia

Daisuke SSJ: ten comprendo bro, también me pao lo mismo hae unos días con una historia que lei ero era con un personaje oc pero me agradaba…gracias por leer!

CCSakuraforever: Jejej lamento decirte que será en el próximo cap, disculpa jeje, gracia por leer

Fraxures: thank for Read! Brother

Aclaración: Naruto, Dragón Ball z/gt/súper no me pertenece

Capítulo VI

-¿Un Saiyajin? —preguntaba un desconcertado Naruto que solo llevaba puesto unos pantalones de color negro la parte de arriba no la tenía dejándola expuesta este se encontraba sentado a las orillas de un lago en alguna parte del país del fuego frente a él se encontraba Jiraiya el Sabio de los sapos quien se encontraba mirando a su estudiante con seriedad, habían pasado ya 4 días desde que habían partido de la aldea, 4 días desde que Naruto habia desencadenado aquel evento que puso en alerta a las naciones elementales—¿Que son los Saiyajin?, ¿son una especie de clan o algo?—cuestiono Naruto con curiosidad, cuando habia despertado se encontró con la sorpresa que no se hallaba ya en la aldea si no que su padrino, Jiraiya lo habia sacado de esta para entrenarlo, por supuesto Naruto se emocionó y acepto de inmediato Y es que quine rechazaría el entrenamiento de un sennin? Sasuke se moriría de la envidia, ahora se encontraba aquí frente un lago a punto de comenzar el entrenamiento, pero antes de empezar su nuevo mestro le habia dicho que tenía algo que informarle

El de cabello blanco acaricio su pelo y observo el lago

-Si muchacho, se podría decir que es un clan, un clan muy especial—dijo Jiraiya con misterio eso ultimo—Y tu, Naruto eres el ultimo de ese clan que lleva su sangre en sus venas …

Naruto se confundió mucho

-¿Pero yo soy del clan Uzumaki, y que yo sepa el clan Namikase no tiene nada de especial? —cuestiono Naruto confundido, pero a la vez emocionado de pertenecer a otro clan y que este sea uno del que como estaba hablando su padrino, muy poderoso

-Allí te equivocas muchacho, el clan Namikase de hecho es de dónde has heredado la sangre de los Saiyajin, déjame explicarte mas profundamente—dijo Jiraiya y Naruto asintió—Hace aproximadamente 400 años el clan Namikase era conocido por otro nombre, este conocido como el clan Hoshi no….este clan apareció prácticamente de la nada, pero el número de los integrantes era bajo pues solo habían 2, un hombre y una mujer, lo cuales en poco tiempo fueron catalogados como unos monstruos debido a que solo uno de esos individuos tenía el poder completo de acabar con ejércitos de los Shinobis más experimentados y fuertes de esa época sin romper a sudar—Naruto estaba con la boca por los suelos—incluso los clanes Uchiha y Senju no se atrevían a enfrentarlos, en otras palabra el clan Uchiha y Senju, los clanes más poderosos, le tenían miedo—Naruto tuvo que parpadear un par de veces

-¿Me está tomando el pelo eh, Ero-sennin? —pregunto Naruto usando aquel mote otorgado por el haciendo que Jiraiya tenga que respirar varias veces para calmarse al escuchar ese apodo

-No, Naruto, esta información es absolutamente real, incluso este clan no era de este mundo que esos sujetos no eran humanos…y creo que no se equivocaron, pues el nombre da unos claros indicios…

Naruto se mostró muy curioso al escuchar esas palabas

-Y cuales serían esos? —pregunto Naruto curioso

-El significado del nombre de tu clan, era

 **De las estrellas…**

…

Hamura se levantaba desde entre los escombros de una casa en la cual había impactado después de recibir el Golpe de Naruto que lo había enviado a impactar allí

-Ese tipo, debo admitir que golpea fuerte para ser un mocoso-dijo Hamura al aire mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus prendas

-Me siento alagado pos tus palabras, Uchiha…-Hamura con tranquilidad dirigió su mirada al origen de la voz y allí vio a Naruto parado con su Gi de pelea Negro y su cola enroscada en su cintura como un cinturón—

-Naruto Uzumaki…me sorprendes que estés de pie, según mi información fuiste apuñalado por la legendaria espada Kusanagi la cual tiene un veneno muy potente y mortal—dijo Hamura observando analíticamente al Peli negro—pero mírate aquí estas, en una sola pieza…

Naruto solo se limitó a observarlo

-Quien te envió, ¿cuál es tu objetivo? —cuestiono Naruto fríamente con sus ojos azules mirando sin emociones al Uchiha

-Creí que era obvio, mi objetivo es tu captura—dijo Hamura activando su doujutsu—y con respecto a quien me envió…jeje, muy pronto lo conocerás…-dijo y en una explosión de velocidad desapareció

Naruto dio un salto largo hacia atrás y en ese mismo instante Hamura había aparecido golpeando el piso dejando un extenso cráter, Hamura desapareció de nuevo el Uzumaki ladee su rostro hacia un lado esquivando un golpe del Uchiha sin embargo el Uchiha sonrio de lado

-Kabum…-susurro con maldad el ninja root para comenzar a brillar

Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos

-Hijo de put…

¡Boooooommmmmmmmmmm!

Una explosión cubrió completamente a Naruto haciendo temblar gran parte de la alda por la fuerza de la explosión

-¡je! Eso te pasa por confiarte sé que eso no te matara pero te…-Hamura detuvo sus palabras para esquivar una esfera de energía que salió disparada de su lado izquierdo, la esfera de energía impacto en suelo creando una explosión—Tsk—mascullo Hamura mirando hacia un edificio de la aldea donde se encontraba Naruto parado con su mano extendida hacia su dirección, sus ojos azules brillaban con frialdad mientras miraba al Uchiha quien se puso hacer unas secuencia e sello—¡Toma esto!...¡Estilo de rayo: dragón colosal de rayos!—del cielo rayos empezaron a aparecer, los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja quienes todavía peleaban contra los ninjas de Raiz vieron con asombro como una gran dragón hecho puramente de rayos emergía del cielo—¡Atácalo!—exclamo Hamura señalando al Uzumaki quien miraba al dragón con cierto asombro

El dragón obedeció y a una gran velocidad se precipitó hacia Naruto

-No puedo permitir que eso llegue al suelo causaría un gran daño a la aldea….¡AHHHHHHHHH¡-grito Naruto siendo envuelto por un aura de viento transparente puso una mano extendida apuntando hacia el dragón y una esfera de energía azulada se empezó a formar-¡HAAAA!—Con ese grito la esfera de energía fue directo contra el dragón, Ambos ataquen colisionaron pero para sorpresa de los espectadores y el creador de la técnica la esfera que creo Naruto fue absorbiendo el ataque del Uchiha la esfera termino absorbiendo el ataque y se vio envuelta en rayos, rápidamente esta ascendió hacia el cielo y allí

¡Booooooooooooooooooommmmm!

Una gran explosión sacudió toda la aldea y todos miraron con terror como el cielo quedaba inundado con rayos residuales del ataque

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y Gai quienes estaban ahora junto dos integrantes del equipo 11( Ino y Chouji ) del equipo 7 ( Sasuke y Sakura) junto al equipo 8 completo quienes miraban atónitos los acontecimientos que sucedían

-Ese…ese es Naruto-Kun? —pregunto con un leve tartamudeo Hinata (Vestía igual que en esa época)

-Todavía no puedo creer que ese sea el mismo idiota de la academia…-dijo un atónito Kiba quien estaba asombrado por el cambio de su compañero de generación, ademas del poder que este poseía haciéndolo sentir diminuto

-Ese maldito…como se atreve—mascullo en un murmullo Sasuke quien veía con molestia como aquel que se suponía que era más débil que el estaba luchando allí contra un ninja de poder considerable con suma tranquilidad, además el recuerdo de como Sakura le había dicho que Naruto había derrotado a la contenedora del Ichibi llegaban a su mente—se supone que no debería ser así de fuerte…

Sakura por su parte miraba maravillada al Uzumaki que en antaño vestía un anaranjado chillón ropajes, y ahora allí estaba luchando mano a mano contra un ninja del calibre de Kakashi-sensei

-Naruto…-murmuro Kakashi con culpa al ver todo lo que habia logrado aquel Gennin bajo su tutela a quien le había negado el entrenamiento

-Valla, debo admitir que Naruto está muy, pero muy caliente—dijo Ino sin apartar la vista de Naruto

-Su chkara, o lo que sea que este utilizando en esos momentos es muy diferente…muy denso y puro, es poder puro—dijo un serio Shino mirando la batalla

-A que te refieres Shino? —pregunto con curiosidad la oji roja sensei del heredero Aburame

-Mis insectos han analizado parte de esa energía…y definitivamente es diferente, tiene chkara ciertamente, pero no es Chkara en si…-acoto nuevamente Shino

-Es Chkara pero al mismo tiempo no lo es…eso lo que quieres decir—Asuma agrego, Shino le asintió

Naruto se dejó caer del edificio y con tranquilidad cayo parado con sus manos en los bolsillos

-Ríndete, no tienes posibilidad de ganarme—dijo Naruto fríamente acercándose a Hamura quien lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-¿De qué hablas, chaval?, crees que solo por detener ese ataque me puedes vencer? ¡No seas iluso! —exclamo el Uchiha con arrogancia pero abrió los ojos enormemente de repente y escupió sangre—¿q-que?—dijo en shock Hamura bajando lentamente su irada hacia su peco y allí vio como un brazo cubierto de sangre sobresalía

Naruto y los espectadores estaban sumamente conmocionados al ver tan bizarra escena, alli estaba Hamura, siendo atravesado grotescamente por un brazo, Un hombre de la misma estatura de Kakashi, cabello Blanco hasta los hombros su tez de un color blanco lechoso, sus ojos color perla, El Byakugan, dos puntos en su frente vestía un kimono de color blanco, pero lo que mas dejo en shock a todos fue que en el brazo con que no estaba atravesando a Hamura habían diez, diez Sharingan impresos en su piel

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, Hamura—dijo con una voz que los Jounnin de elite reconocieron de inmediato abriendo los ojos en shock—pero ya es hora de que me haga cargo, descuidad tu energía me será de ayuda en esta batalla…

-Danzou-sama. Por qué…—dijo Hamura entre tosidos escupiendo sangre, la piel de Hamura fue arrugándose todos vieron con horror como el cuerpo de Hamura se fue reduciendo solo a cenizas

-Tan….exquisito…-dijo Danzo relamiéndose su labios, en el brazo derecho de ese aparecieron un par de Sharingan

-Esto no puede ser posible…-dijo Asuma en absoluto Shock

-¿¡Danzo!? ¿¡Como puede ser eso posible!?—exclamo esta vez Kurenai viendo a aquel sujeto quien miraba ahora su Sharingan en su brazo

-Como es posible tiene ese hombre tenga el Byakugan yo, yo nunca eh visto a ese tipo en mi vida. —dijo con miedo Hinata por la escena de hace unos minutos

-¿¡Cómo es posible que ese tipo sea Danzo!?—pensaba alarmado el Ninja que copia

-Ese Chkara…-murmuro Naruto sin apartar la del peliblanco-¿Quién demonios eres tu?—pregunto Naruto fríamente sin inmutarse ante la presencia de aquella persona que habia eliminado en un segundo a Hamura convirtiéndolo literalmente en polvo

El sujeto de cabello blanco miro a Naruto

-Oh me duele que no me recuerde Naruto—dijo el albino fingiendo estar ofendido—pero no te culpo con esta apariencia, no pensarías que seria aquel mismo hombre que te ofreció hace 5 años formar parte de un maravilloso proyecto, algo que por desgracia tu rechazaste…

Naruto se quedó en shock, el, él lo recordaba, pero no se suponía que era un maldito viejo con vendas en su brazo y la mitad de su rostro cómo es posible que este así!

-Danzo…pero…-dijo Finalmente Naruto

-¿Cómo es posible que tenga esta apariencia?, te sorprendería lo que una técnica en unos rollos tan antiguos podía servir—dijo Danzo interrumpiendo a Naruto con una sombría sonrisa, una tenue capa de energía blanca empezó a cubrir el cuerpo del albino—es tan maravilloso…

Naruto rápidamente se puso en posición de batalla, Danzo dio un paso y desapareció…

Lo siguiente que sintió Naruto fue como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones abruptamente, bajo su mirada y vio como un puño estaba hundido en su estómago, observo como unos ojos color perla lo observaban

-Ahora veremos de lo que estas hecho…-susurro Danzo en un macabro tono

-(¡Que-que velocidad! mi Sharingan no ha podido seguirlo) …-pensó Kakashi con sudor frio corriendo por su cien, vio de reojo a su alumno, Sasuke y observo como este tenía su Sharingan activado su rostro mostraba una expresión de incredibilidad

Naruto sonrió de lado y una explosión de humo desapareció, el rostro de Danzo borro su sonrisa dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo y allí observo como Naruto estaba elevado de brazos cruzados los espectadores tenían sus mandíbulas abiertas, Sasuke tenía sus dientes apretado fuertemente

-(¡Como es posible yo no pude verlo y él lo esquivo, así como así! -)—pensó con celos el Uchiha

-Que lento—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de medio lado

Danzo sonrió de medio lado

-Eso hace que desee más tu poder…-dijo en un susurro

Naruto sin embargo sentía como su cuerpo, la herida ardía fuertemente

-(Maldición…el veneno, tengo que terminar con esta pelea rápidamente)—pensó sin dejar de mirar a Danzo quien exhalo una gran bocanada de aire

-¡Estilo de aire: ¡Gran soplo! —exclamo el peliblanco expulsando de su boca una corriente de aire, Naruto lo vio venir dio un gran salto esquivando el ataque que impacto contra el edificio reduciéndolo a escombros Naruto siguiendo a sus instintos dio un giro en el aire para esquivar una Shuriken que se dirigía hacia él, aterrizo en el piso Danzo ahora estaba frente el dirigiendo un puño hacia su persona Naruto cruzo sus brazos para recibir el puño que lo envió a volar varios metros, Danzo apareció a sus espalda y Naruto no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando recibir un fuerte golpe en la espalda haciendo que impacte en suelo dejando un pequeño cráter, lentamente se paró del suelo limpiándose un pequeño hilo de sangre bajando por sus labios y dirigió la mirada hacia un tranquilo peliblanco quien lo observaba divertido, el suelo bajo los pies de Naruto se agrieto

-¡Grrrr! —gruño el Uzumaki haciendo que pequeñas rocas se eleven en el aire, extendiendo su palma y el aire empezó a acumularse formando una esfera de viento, Naruto en un parpadeo desapareció Danzo frunció el ceño

-Es muy veloz…-susurro Gai viendo la batalla sorprendido al igual que los demás, observo de reojo y vio como los ninjas Root observaban la batalla, el ataque de Raíz habia cesado al parecer desde que apareció su líder al parecer esta batalla decidirá todo aunque tenían gana de interferir en la batalla no podían pues estaban cien por ciento seguro que lo ninjas Root los atacarían al intentarlo y ahora estaban en de ventaja, observo de reojo a sus compañeros y estos lo miraron de vuelta asintiéndole en n sutil mensaje de que debían esperar para actuar en el momento apropiado

-¡Rassengan! —grito Naruto al aparecer frente a Danzo que con calma desvió la muñeca de este haciendo que impacte el ataque en el suelo el Uzumaki tenía los ojos abiertos sorprendido

-Vamos Naruto, demuéstrame El poder de tu clan…-dijo Danzo, Naruto desapareció en un parpadeo

-Al parecer usando solo Chkara no poder ganarte, sin embargo—murmuro Naruto una vez que apareció unos metros viendo frente a frene a Danzo quien tenía una sonrisa arrogante, Naruto sonrió salvajemente-¡Grrrr! —con ese gruñido el cuerpo de Naruto fue envuelto en un aura dorada y su cabello se transformó a un dorado elevado de punta sus ojos esmeraldas miraban fríamente al líder de Raíz—

-¡Que, qué demonios! —grito Kiba en shock al ver tan abrupto cambio de Naruto

-Q-Que le ha pasado a N-Naruto-kun—dijo Hinata sorprendía y sonrojada al ver la tranformacion

-¡Qué significa esto Kakashi! -exclamo Kurenai al ver a Naruto en su transformación de super Saiyajin

-¡Arg!—se quejó Sasuke desactivando su doujutsu llamando la atención de los demás quienes vieron como este apretaba fuertemente los puños

-Nunca habia visto esto en mi vida, y eso que eh visto muchas cosas—dijo Asuma son despegar la mirada de Naruto- habia escuchado rumores de como el Hijo del cuarto Hokage se habia transformado en su batalla contra Orochimaru, mucho lo describieron como un…

-Dios—termino Kakashi interrumpiendo a Asuma—venció a los revividos primer y segundo Hokage en solo minutos, incluso Madara quien también fue revivido por Orochimaru s negó a pelear contra Naruto

Todos se encontraban en shock ante tal información

-Lucho contra el segundo y primer Hokage?….eso tiene que ser mentira-dijo Sakura sin poder creérselo, sin poder creer que aquel chico tan molesto y débil pudiera hacerle siquiera frente a tales leyendas Shinobis, Shino quien se mantenía callado extendió su manos y en esta se posó un insecto de color negro

-Poder puro—dijo Shino llamando la atención de los demás

-A que te refieres eh Shino?—cuestiono Kiba curioso

-Mis insectos han analizado la energía que emana Naruto y según ellos esa energía no es Chkara y esta sobre pasa de sobremanera al Chkara…

Sasuke ahora si estaba furioso, ese dobe ese perdedor, omo era posible que el tuviera tal poder siquiera? El matándose entrenado para poder conseguir el poder necesario para matar a su hermano y el en un mes habia alcanzado tal poder, inconscientemente se tomó el cuello, mas específicamente donde se encontraban unas vendas, el conseguiría ese poder, el tenia que suprar a ese dobe a como diera lugar…

-¡Acabare contigo en estos momentos! —exclamo aumentando su aura—(Solo será un momento, acabare con esto…)—pensó sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a arderle fuertemente—¡Ah! —exclamo despareciendo en un parpadeo

Danzo no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando un golpe de Naruto en su mentón lo elevo separándolo del suelo el ahora rubio no termino allí sujetándolo del cuello lo azoto contra el suelo creando un cráter en esa calle de la aldea, sus ojos chocaron Esmeralda y perla se cruzaron

-Aquí terminas tu—dijo Naruto extendiendo su palma frente a Danzo y y una esfera de color azul se formó—¡Muere!

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Una explosión el área donde estaban Danzo y Naruto levantando una extensa capa de humo, pasaron unos segundos y la capa de humo empezó a desaparecer y cuando se despejo se pudo observar cómo se encontraba un Naruto con su palma extendida hacia un cráter de 6 metros de largo y ancho sin ninguna pista de su líder

Naruto respiraba fuertemente, sentía como su cuerpo ardía desapareció su aura y regreso a su estado normal, y de inmediato callo de rodillas y se sujetó fuertemente su pecho y tosió sangre

-Maldición…-dijo entre jadeos, observo a sus al rededores y vio como los Ninjas root seguían allí parados observando sin inmutarse a lo mejor no saben que orden seguir después que su líder muriera pensó Naruto con esfuerzo poniéndose de pie pero, su cuerpo inmediatamente se tensó y abrió sus ojos sorprendidos

-¡Si! Venció a ese tipo—exclamo felizmente Chouji, pero paro de celebrar al observar las expresiones de todos, También noto como los ninjas de raíz no se habían movido de su sitio

-Imposible, su firma de Chkara…habia desaparecido—dijo Kakashi en shock

-En ningún momento uso un clon de sombra para reemplazarse, Naruto sujeto al original—dijo tartamudeando Hinata con su Doujutsu activado

Unos aplausos se escucharon en todo el lugar a las espaldas de Naruto

-¿cómo? —pregunto Naruto sin voltearse

-Es muy sorprendente el Sharingan, siempre eh admirado el poder de estos ojos el cual tiene muchas habilidades, entre ellas escapar a la muerte pero aun así sacrificando algo a cambio—dijo la oscura voz de Danzo quien en estos momento se encontraba a solo unos pasos cerca de Naruto—Izanagi, una técnica capaz de escapar a la muerte no importa como mueras, solo o hará, pero con el precio—Danzo en ese momento mostro su brazo y se pudo ver como un Sharingan estaba con el parpado cerrado—por el precio de la luz de unos de tus ojos…-explico todos escuchaban esa información con sorpresa, pero más aun Sasuke quien era miembro de aquel clan que portaba ese ojo -y como lo puedes ver, tengo 21 vidas más…

Naruto de un rápido movimiento se movió y arrojo un gran haz de luz contra Danzo quien no hizo esfuerzo por moverse y recibió aquel ataque

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

-Perdón creo que ahora son 20…-dijo esta vez a las espaldas de Kakashi y los demás ninjas espectadores Danzo desapareció en un parpadeo y reapareció cerca de Naruto quien jadeaba fuertemente-por lo que veo que no fue buena idea usar aquella transformación, solo aceleraste el efecto del veneno…

Naruto lo miro

-¡Tsk...! —Naruto se paró firmemente –eso no me detendrá—dijo y nuevamente un aura dorada lo cubrió

-Bueno será mejor que empiece a pelear en serio…-Danzo a decir eso su cuerpo fue cubierto por una capa de energía color blanco al mismo tiempo que el ojo derecho de este empezaba a tornarse rojo revelando la figura de un Sharingan pero con una forma diferente en sus patrones siendo estos una hélices, el ojo izquierdo tomo un tono más blanco y venas aparecieron alrededor de este

-Ese chkara es inmenso…-murmuro Asuma

Danzo y Naruto se miraron por unos momentos una hoja fue llevada por la tenue brisa que pasaba en esos momentos, cuando la hoja toco el suelo Naruto y Danzo desaparecieron en un parpadeo

Una onda de aire sacudió los cabellos de todos cuando en el medio de la calle aparecieron Naruto y Danzo forcejeando creando un cráter en el suelo por la presión, Naruto le dio un cabezazo en su rostro a Danzo tomándolo desprevenido seguido de eso Naruto le dio una oleada de golpes a Danzo a una velocidad segadora

-¡No importa cuántas veces puedas revivir pues te matare igualmente! —gritaba Naruto dándole una tunda de golpes al Viejo halcón de guerra, separándose un poco creo una esfera de energía de color azul—¡HA! —exclamo lanzando la esfera de energía dando en el blanco, Naruto permaneciendo alerta se tomó el tiempo para observar la aldea y se dio cuenta que entre la batalla de entre Suna y el ataque de raíz habían dejado grandes daños a Konoha no pudo pensar más en eso al sentir como su cuerpo le dolía y ardía a horrores un grito ahogado escapo de su garganta

-Mokuton: estacas de madera—Naruto se tuvo que mover hacia un lado esquivando una docena de estacas de madera que se clavaron en el suelo donde estaba parado—caíste…Mokuton: Prisión de madera— se escuchó decir a Danzo e inmediatamente raíces emergieron del suelo y crearon una caja encerrando a Naruto completamente—Ahora, Mokuton: ¡Kiraki ki sutekusu! (estacas de maderas asesinas)

Naruto quien estaba encerrado en la caja de madera vio como en las paredes de esta se alzaban estacas

-Piensas que vas a matarme o ganarme así…estas muy equivocado—dijo Naruto viendo como las estacas se alargaban hacia el—No lograras nada… ¡AHHHHHHHH! —Grito Naruto con esfuerzo expulsando su poder haciendo que las estacas se desintegraran, Naruto sintió como sangre salía por su boca, se estaba extralimitando eso lo sabía muy bien, esa condición y el veneno lo limitaban demasiado de no ser por su linaje habría colapsado ya del agotamiento, también sabia muy bien que si usaba su poder al máximo detendría a Danzo fácilmente pero no podía correr ese riesgo por que cabía la posibilidad de que al hacerlo su cuerpo cedería y colapsaría por el agotamiento, además todavía no controlaba su poder al cien por cien —¡AHHHHHH! —con ese último grito la cárcel de madera cedió completamente haciendo se destruyera-Ha…ha—jadeaba Naruto , observo como danzo permanecía tranquilo y de brazos cruzados observándolo impasible

-Sin duda alguna eres un diamante en bruto—dijo Danzo mientras ponía su mano en pose de rezo—y yo seré que tenga todo ese poder…

Los sentidos de Naruto le advirtieron que algo sucedía,, de repente sintió como sus pies eran fuertemente sujetados bajo la mirada y allí vio unas manos sujetándolo, Naruto se iba a liberar del agarre pero sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaban debido a unas descargas eléctricas de las mano que sujetaban sus piernas, en otras circunstancia lo hubiera soportado además estaba en su fase de súper Saiyajin pero su cuerpo estaba débil todo su sistema igual , de improvisto Danzo ya se encontraba allí y coloco la palma de su mano en la frente de Naruto

-Arte Prohibida Ninja: Karada to kokoro no shoyu (Posesión de cuerpo y mente) —rezo esas palabras y ambos fueron envuelto en un brillo blanco

Los ninjas de la hoja que observaban iban a intervenir, pero vieron como los ninjas de raíz rodeaban a Naruto y Danzo protegiendo el lugar, pero antes de que Danzo pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa un destello amarrillo y un intenso dolor en su abdomen hizo que parara el proceso, en un destello el cuerpo de Naruto desapareció

Naruto se encontraba aturdido, la respiración agitadas su cuerpo le dolía a horrores estaba empapado de sudor, vio su entorno totalmente confundido llevo sus manos al cuello instintivamente

-Que rayos?, hace unos instantes yo estaba…-balbuceo inseguro Naruto respirando con dificultad

-Ha…ha Naruto, me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo—dijo una voz que se escuchaba agotada al lado de Naruto

-Tou-san?—pregunto débilmente Naruto, sorprendido por la persona quien le salvo

-Si, Hijo—la figura del cuarto Hokage en pésimas condiciones llego a la vista de Naruto—Papa este aquí…

…

Continuara…

Espero sus comentarios amigos míos


End file.
